Find my little girl
by Kates89
Summary: When little girls start going missing around New York can the CSI's find out who is responsible before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story as I've already started one, but I got stuck on that, so I've started this one and I'm working ahead so I've already got a few chapters done so hopefully I won't disappoint anyone now by not continuing the story! Adventures on holiday will be continued one day I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters**

Lindsay smiled as she sat on the bench and watched three year old Lucy running around the park, she couldn't believe how much Lucy was looking like her father, with her blonde hair and them big blue eyes that no one could say no too and to top it off she had that famous Messer grin, she was even developing her own little new York accent. She watched as Lucy settled into the sandpit and helped another little girl fill her bucket up with sand; Lindsay was pleased that Lucy was so sociable and confident around others. Just then Lindsays phone beeped, she pulled it out of her pocket to check her message:

_Hey Montana, Mac's let me off a little early for lunch, meet you in the café in 10 minutes? D xx_

Lindsay smiled and replied that she would be there, She then called over to her Daughter "Hey Luce, come over to Mummy"

Lucy got up and brushed off the sand from her jeans and ran over to her Mum "Do we have to go now Mummy?"

"Yeah baby, Daddy's waiting for us and I'm sure he's been missing you!"

"And you Mummy, he always misses you lots when he looks after me when you are working"

"He does?" Lindsay smiled as she stood up and took hold of Lucy's hand and opened the gate to lead her out the park.

"Uh huh, he always says he misses you" Lucy then spotted Danny in the window at the café across the road; she pointed over at him "Mummy look Its Daddy, Its Daddy!" She pulled Lindsay over to the side of the road and then stopped "We have to look, make sure no cars are there, don't we?"

"That's right Luce, Well done!" Lindsay said proudly as she checked the road and then walked her and Lucy across to the café. They entered and made the way across to the table that Danny was sat at.

"There are my two favourite girls!" Danny smiled at them "I've ordered our food, I hope you don't mind"

"No that's fine, I trust you to get me something yummy" Lindsay replied as she helped Lucy take her coat off, Lucy then climbed up on Danny's lap and snuggled her head into his chest. Lindsay lent over and gave Danny a kiss and then sat opposite them.

Danny kissed the top of Lucy's head, "So Lucy girl how was the park?"

"It was good, I played in the sand and I climbed up and slided down the slide all by myself!"

"You did?! Your becoming a really big girl now Lucy" He smiled at her just as their food was placed on the table "bon appetite!" he smiled, Lucy giggled and they all tucked into their Lunch.

After lunch Lindsay decided to walk back to the lab with Danny. They walked quietly along the side walk holding hands and Danny carrying Lucy in his other arm.

"Mummy, can I go up and say hello to Uncle Mac?" Lucy asked once they reached the lab.

"Of course you can Sweetie, as long as he's not busy" Lindsay replied.

They made their way into the building with Lucy waving at the people on security desk, then they got into an elevator to go to the 35th floor. "Remember Luce, what do we need to do when we get to Uncle Mac's office?" Danny asked his daughter.

"We need to knock on the door Daddy and wait for Uncle Mac to let us come in" Lucy said.

"That's right" Danny replied as the elevator doors opened, Lucy squirmed out of Danny's arms and ran over to Macs office and knocked on the door.

Mac smiled as he saw his goddaughter at the door and went over to let her in "Hey Lucy, What a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you today" He smiled as he picked her up.

"Me and Mummy walked Daddy back here after lunch and then Mummy let me come see you!"

"That was kind of her"

"No, Mummy just didn't want to deal with a pouty three year old all afternoon" Lindsay said coming into Macs office.

Mac laughed and then set Lucy down on the floor and watched as she ran over to her Mother and climbed on to her lap, Mac then went and sat back down in his chair.

"Is Stella around Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, she should be in the trace lab" Mac replied.

"Ok, are you alright to watch this little ball of fun while I go and speak to her?"

"Of course I am" He smiled at Lucy.

Lindsay made her way to the trace lab where she found Stella and Danny looking over some evidence from their crime scene.

"Hey Babe!" Danny smiled when he saw her enter.

"Hey" She smiled back, going over to stand next to him "I'm not stopping long just needed to make sure Stella was okay to look after Luce tomorrow while we both work"

"That's still perfectly fine with me" Stella replied "I was thinking of taking her down to that new soft play area that's just opened"

"She'll love that, I'll make sure to put tights on her, she always seems to lose socks in them places!" Lindsay replied "Right I better go and collect her from Mac and head home"

"Hey not before I get a cuddle and a kiss Mrs Messer" Danny pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You can go now, see you at home!"

Lindsay laughed at him as she headed towards the door "Love you!"

"I love you too" he called out after her, he then noticed Stella looking at him "What?"

"What happened to a certain Danny I know that once told me he didn't cuddle"

"Ahh I had yet to find Lindsay back then and now I've met her and Boom I'm a cuddler!" Danny grinned and then got back to looking at the evidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it! :) I also just want to say a massive thank you to crimsonfirebolt who has been going over this for me and checking for spelling and punctuation mistakes and also coming up with some fantastic ideas! You're a star!**

"Auntie Stella, Do you think they will have slides there? I hope so! I good at slides now, but not big ones, they scare me, but I be ok if you come down with me, Will you do that? You come down the slide with me? Then we can play in the ball pit, that's Daddy's favourite!"

Stella smiled down at Lucy "Of course Luce we can do it all, we've got all day to have fun!"

"Oh that's good! I like going out with you Auntie Stella, we have lots of fun don't we?"

"Yeah we do, that's because I'm Fun Aunt Stella!" Lucy giggled at Stella's comment and then noticed that they were approaching the soft play area.

"Look! It's there! We founded it!" Lucy pulled Stella along towards the soft play area.

"Hey Luce, slow down it's not going to go anywhere!"

They got to the soft play room and Stella paid for them both to enter and then both their hands were stamped to show they had paid. Then they went and found a bench to sit on. "Right, let's get that coat off and your boots then you can go and play!" Stella smiled as she knelt down to undo Lucy's pink coat.

"Are you coming in too?" Lucy asked as she slid her arms out of her coat and then lent down to pull her boots off.

"You go in and find the ball pit and I'll be in to find you, I just need to text your Mummy and let her know we've arrived safely."

"Ok!" Lucy giggled as she ran into the soft play area, straight up the foam steps looking for the ball pit. Stella opened her bag and pulled her phone out and sent Lindsay a quick text. Then she pulled her own boots off and went in search of Lucy.

Lindsay was at the sink in the break room washing her coffee cup up when her phone went off, she pulled it out of her pocket and read the message. She then felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist "Sid, Not here, Danny might catch us!" She giggled

"Funny Montana, Real funny!" Danny grinned as she turned around in his arms "Who messaged you?"

"Oh it was just Stella letting me know that she and Lucy had arrived at the soft play area!"

"Hey Dan!" Hawkes called over from the door "We got a call, grab your kit, I'll meet you in the car"

"Yea see you there" Danny replied and then kissed Lindsay's forehead "I'll catch you later babe"

Hawkes pulled up to the crime scene at a video store and they both got out and grabbed their kits from the back of the car and headed over to Flack who was waiting for them.

"Hey Flack, what we got?" Danny asked

"A little girl, age four, her parents said they were just looking for a DVD and she had gone off to find one for herself in the kids section, when they went to find her she was gone. Manager is looking over all the CCTV footage as we speak" Flack replied as he took them over to where the little girl was last seen.

"Not much to go on here, is there, I mean we can dust for some prints but we won't be able to do more until after the manager has looked at the footage" Hawkes stated as he knelt down and undid his kit to get out what he needed and started checking for prints on the shelf.

Danny made his way over to the girl's parents "Hey I'm detective Messer, me and my partner Doctor Hawkes are going to be the ones that help find your daughter"

"Thank you so much! Our Caitlyn is so good, she would never wander off on her own, she's a worrier; she gets scared about getting lost so I just know that someone must have taken her. Sorry I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Beth, Beth Waters and this is my husband Ian"

"That's okay Mrs Waters, I understand this is a distressing time for you and your husband, I just need you to answer a few questions for me, would that be okay?" Danny asked

"Oh yes, anything to get our little girl back!" Beth answered

"Can you tell me what Caitlyn was wearing when she went missing?"

"Yeah she had on her dungaree dress with her long sleeved light green t-shirt underneath and white tights with her boots on, she loves her boots!" Beth wiped her eyes with the scrunched up tissue she had in her hand.

Danny realised as he was writing notes down that the lost little girl was wearing the same sort of outfit that Lindsay had dressed Lucy in this morning. He prayed that he would never have to be in the position these parents were in right now, he wouldn't know what to do without his Lucy.

"I don't suppose you have a recent picture of Caitlyn on you, do you?" He asked

"Yes I have one in my purse, It's her first school picture" Beth replied as she started fishing around her bag for her purse "She was so excited to have her picture taken, we spent an extra ten minutes that morning doing her hair and making sure she looked perfect" She finally found the purse and opened it showing Danny the picture of a smiling little girl with a face full of freckles and her blonde hair in pigtails. Beth gave the picture to Danny.

"Thank you, we are going to do whatever we can to get her back!" Danny told the couple.

Over in the soft play area Stella had reached the ball pit and had spent a good ten minutes looking for Lucy. She got out of the pit and had a wander round the rest of the play area trying to find the blonde haired little girl "Lucy where are you?" She called.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, I couldn't leave you on that cliff hanger ending to long could I? :) Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I loved reading them; they brought a very big smile to my face! I have chapter 4 wrote I just need to add a few bits here and there so hopefully that should be up by the weekend and then I need to get my butt in gear and start chapter 5… which I won't lie I'm struggling with! Anyway, let's get on with chapter 3 :)**

Stella heard her cell phone ring; she fumbled around trying to get it out of her pocket while also looking for Lucy. She saw Danny's name on the I.D 'Crap' she thought as she answered the call.

"Hey Danny, everything okay? Don't need me to come in do you? I'm having fun here!" She laughed

"_Nah Stell, Just checking up on how my little beauty is, Hope she is being good?"_ Danny asked

"She's being a little angel Danny" Stella ducked down and looked through a tunnel and saw no sign of Lucy there.

"_What's she up to right now? Can I speak to her?"_

"Erm… She's not here right now, we are playing hide and seek, she's hiding and I'm seeking" Stella looked around the large padded 3D shapes to try and find Lucy, but she wasn't there either

"_But she's okay isn't she? I mean you haven't lost her or anything!"_

"No I haven't Danny… she's fine, she's erm… Just a really good hider isn't she?"

"_You okay Stell? You're sounding a little odd"_

"Me? I'm fine, never better!" She heard some sniffing coming from the sensory cave and wandered over to it.

"_I need to get back to work Stell, but once you find her can you ring me so I can speak to her, I just need to hear her voice and keep her with you Stell, don't take your eyes off her!"_

"Of course Danny, speak soon" She said and smiled as Danny said his goodbyes and then slipped her phone back into her pocket and made her way into the sensory cave, The sniffing got louder "Luce?" She called into the cave.

"Auntie Stella?" Came a little voice from the back of the sensory cave; Stella made her way over to where the voice came from and saw Lucy curled up in a ball with tears rolling down her little cheeks.

"Oh Lucy, What's wrong Sweetie" She asked scooping the little girl up into her lap.

"These horrible boys were throwing balls around and one hit me on the head" She wiped her nose with her sleeve "so I came to find you, but you were gone and I got scared cos I couldn't find you, so I came in here to hide" Lucy sniffed once more and Stella lent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Hey, how about me and you go down that slide a few times and then go and find somewhere to have lunch, does that sound like a plan?" Stella asked.

Lucy nodded.

Stella wiped the tears out of her eyes with her thumb "First though Luce, We have to phone Daddy, he wants to speak to you"

Danny arrived back at the lab a few hours later; he spotted Lindsay in the AV lab and made his way over to her "Hey babe"

"Hey Danny, me and Adam were just watching that video you had sent over, there isn't much to run with"

"What have we got on it?"

"Well you see the little girl looking at the DVDs, and then you see her look up as if someone called her, then she wanders out of view, and that's it"

"Is there any cameras on the street outside the video store?"

Adam looked away from the screen and answered "Yeah there is a few, I've had a look but whoever took her is good Danny, you don't see his face or much else of him on any of them which kinda reminds me of Tom and Jerry, Did you ever watch that as a kid? You would never see that lady would you? Just her feet, It was weird how you wouldn't see her… but I guess it's because you were seeing It from the mouse and…"

"Hey Adam… Adam! Enough, I think Mac wants you!" Danny told him, Adam looked up to see Mac beckoning him into his office.

"err… Yeah…. I best go see the boss then!" He got up and left the couple to it.

Lindsay giggled at him after he left. "He is just so…. Adam!"

"Linds, going back to the case, I swear, after this shift is finished I'm taking Lucy down to the nearest hospital and getting a microchip put in her neck, so we always know where she is!" he rubbed her neck as he was speaking to her.

"Danny, don't you think I'd I've already got that done if it was available?" she lent her head back enjoying the massage she was getting from her husband.

"I just can't bear the thought of anyone taking her, she's our baby!"

Lindsay turned around on the chair so she was facing him "Danny, look around you, do you think any of these people will let anything happen to Lucy? She Is the most protected and loved three year old in the whole of New York"

"I know Linds, I just worry and this case hit a little too close to home I guess"

Lindsay stood up and pulled Danny into a cuddle "I would be worried if you didn't worry about our daughter" she told him as she lent up to kiss him.

Danny broke the kiss and then kissed Lindsay's nose "Right Montana, I need to go back to the crime scene, see where he could have gone with the little girl"

"Okay I'll catch you later Cowboy!"

Danny and Hawkes arrived back at the crime scene which was still taped off and had a look around the area.

"See anything?" Hawkes asked

"Nothing, I mean this is a quiet street for New York and no one saw anything, there is no sign of which way they went or anything, my bet is they left in a car" Danny suggested

"But we have no idea what type or car or even colour… I say we have to go back to the video footage of the street and look at every car that goes past the cameras, zoom in, check the rear seats, and see what we can see"

"Sounds like a good job for Adam!"

"I'll ring and ask him to get started on it" Hawkes said as he pulled his phone out his pocket and called Adam

While Hawkes was on the phone Danny took another look around the area, He walked up to the point where the tape was and then started to make his way back to Hawkes it was on his way back that he noticed something in the corner of his eye, Just on the road by the curb was a green hair slide with one of the Disney princesses on, for the life of him though he couldn't remember which one. He took some photos off it with the camera he had around his neck and then he slipped a glove on and picked it up, there was a few blonde hairs attached to it. He opened an evidence bag and dropped it in.

"Find something?" Hawkes called over to him.

"Yeah, a hair slide, I mean it could be nothing, lots of girls have them, Lucy has a dozen or so at home, but there are a few hairs on it so we could work out if its Caitlyn's or not"

"Well take it back to the lab and find out, then you can also help Adam, I think I'm going to stay here canvas the area a little more"

Danny arrived back at the lab and took the hair slide to trace, he realised he had nothing to compare it too; he would have to go and ask the parents for Caitlyn's tooth brush or hairbrush. He stored the evidence away safely and started to make his way to the elevators, that's when he heard a giggle, the same giggle he had heard a thousand times before. He turned and made his way towards where the noise was coming from.

He opened the door to his office "Daddy!" Lucy ran over to him.

"Hey Lucy-girl what are you giggling at?" he asked picking her up and hugging her tightly against him.

"Mummy and Auntie Stella are making me laugh" She told him as he carried her over to the couch where his wife was sat and sat down next to her sitting Lucy on his lap.

"Is that so? I bet Daddy can make you laugh too" He smiled and then tickled her and she started to giggle again "See told you I could" he kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to him.

"Are you nearly finished Danny? I'm thinking I need to get this one home and sorted as it's nearly dinner time" Lindsay said

"I think I'm gonna have to stay a little longer, I need to go to Caitlyn's house and get a reference sample and then compare it to something I found today, I could be a while" He told her

"That's fine, you go do what you need to do, I'll take this one home and get dinner sorted, I'll keep yours warm for you, hopefully you'll get home in time to read Lucy her bedtime story"

He leaned over and kissed her "Thanks babe, I'll try to be as quick as I can" he looked down at Lucy "You be good for your Mummy" he then kissed the top of her head and sat her down on the couch between him and Lindsay. "I'll catch you both later and thanks for having Lucy today Stell" He gave Lindsay another quick kiss and then left to get his reference sample.

"Hey Stell, fancy coming over for dinner? My way of saying thank you for having Lucy" Lindsay asked

"You don't need to thank me Linds, but I would love to come over for dinner" Stella smiled

"Shall we make our way home then?" Lindsay stood up and put her coat on and then helped Lucy into hers

"Yay! Home time!" Lucy grinned and ran to the elevator and waited there for Lindsay and Stella to catch up so she could press the button.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this story? :) Here is chapter 4, Oh and you'll be pleased to know chapter 5 is done and will be up in the next couple of days anyway enjoy chapter 4 :) let me know what you think!**

Danny sat on the edge of the bed and tied up the laces of his converse "Danny I can't believe you've got to go in today, it was our first day off together in ages!" Lindsay said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and lent her forehead on his back.

"I know but we need to find this little girl Linds and we need to find out who took her we can't let this happen again" Danny told her as he turned around, held her cheeks in his hand and looked into her eyes "Anyway remember babe, Macs got Lucy this weekend, so we get to spend the whole weekend together"

Ever since Lucy had been 18 months old Mac had started having her for one weekend a month, it worked out great for everyone as it meant Mac had to take a whole weekend off work and got to spend time with his god daughter, Lucy got to spend time with her favourite Uncle/godfather and Lindsay and Danny got to spend time together alone.

Lindsay kissed him "I'm looking forward to it"

"Me too, Right I best be off, When Lucy wakes up tell her Daddy said good morning and he will be home for dinner"

"I will do, See you later cowboy" She smiled at him as she crawled back under the covers and lay back down.

Danny arrived at work 20 minutes later and he was in the locker room putting his bag away when Mac came in "Thanks for coming in today Danny I appreciate it, We need to get this girl found ASAP"

"Mac I'm not gonna stop till she's found, I have my own three year old at home so I know what her parents must be going through, I would want you lot to keep looking till Lucy was found so I want to do the same for these parents"

"Danny just don't forget that you do have Lucy and Lindsay at home and they need you too, I don't want to see you here after your eight hours okay? There are other people here who can carry on looking once you've gone home"

"Yeah alright Mac" Danny shut his locker "I best get working" He smiled and made his way up the stairs to the lab.

Lindsay stirred when she felt movement on the bed, she felt someone move her hair and then she heard a whisper in her ear "Mummy, you wake yet?"

Lindsay let out a soft giggle "I am now Luce!" she then sat up and pulled Lucy onto her lap.

Lucy cocked her head to the side and looking so much like Danny asked "Where's Daddy?"

"He got called into work sweetie, told me to tell you good morning though and that he will see you at dinner time"

"Oh okay" Lucy said a little disappointed at not having her Daddy to play with today "What's for dinner?"

"Dinner? We've not even had breakfast yet Luce!"

Lucy giggled "Okay, What's for breakfast?"

"Froot loops sound good?"

"Yes! I love froot loops!"

Back at the lap, Danny and Adam were still going over the video footage from the street.

"I've not seen anything that looks like there could be a child in the back of any of these cars" Danny sighed

"Maybe she's not in the car, well she is in the car, but I mean maybe she's in the boot or down in the foot well or something, I mean kids are tiny right? You could fit them almost anywhere in a car" Adam rambled

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose "yeah she could be anywhere in any car, she might not even be in a car!"

Just then Hawkes popped his head around the door of the AV lab "Danny, They've found her! She's okay apart from a few bruises and obviously being very shaken up, they're taking her to Queen of Mercy as we speak"

"Has she said anything?" Danny asked

"Not that I know of, I said we would let her get settled into the hospital and be reunited with her family and then we would pop down and see if we could get anything out of her and take some swabs and stuff, see if there is any evidence of the person who took her still on her"

"Yeah that sounds good" Danny replied

Lucy and Lindsay had finished breakfast and were now sat around the table drawing "What are you drawing Luce?" Lindsay asked her daughter

"I can't tell you Mummy it's a prise!" Lucy said as she leant over for the blue crayon.

"Oooh Mummy loves surprises, I can't wait to see it, I bet it's going to be beautiful!"

"It is! It's for you and Daddy! What are you drawing Mummy?"

"I'm drawing you a picture of a pretty butterfly!"

"I love butterflies! Can you put it in my bedroom when it's finished?"

"Of course I can, and me and Daddy will stick yours on the fridge, sound like a good plan?"

"Yep sounds good!" Lucy put the blue crayon back and picked up a red one.

Lindsay watched her colour for a moment, her little tongue poking out between her lips with concentration.

Lucy then looked up "I finished, wanna see?

"I sure do!"

Lucy pushed the picture in front of Lindsay "Look it's me you and Daddy, I'm the littlest one in the pink dress and you are the middlest one in the purple dress and daddy is the biggest one in the blue… he isn't in a dress though and I drew hearts cos I love you both sooo much!"

"Wow Lucy I love it! You're so clever, Daddy will love it and we both love you so much too!"

Lucy smiled proudly and took the piece of paper and headed over to the fridge, she stretched her arms up as high as she could to reach a magnet and lifted it up to put it on the picture and stuck the magnet on top of it. "Perfect" She smiled.

Back at the hospital and Danny and Hawkes had just finished seeing to Caitlyn when Mac arrived at the hospital "Did you get anything?" he asked

"Well for one the SAE kit came back clear so I guess that is one positive sign in all of this" Hawkes told him.

"Yeah and we managed to get a few bits of trace from under her nails that I'm gonna work on when we get back to the lab" Danny said

"That's good, has she said anything?" Mac asked

"She just keeps mentioning something about a picture and how he said he had the wrong girl" Hawkes replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to say another big thank you for all the reviews, they are really getting me to move my butt and write more to this story so that's good :) I thought seeing as I've got a pretty busy week coming up and I'm not sure when I will get to update I'd give you another chapter now… This chapter is a fluff fest I'll warn you now!**

"Daddy, you need to put this on, you can't come to a tea party without one!" Lucy held a feather boa out to her father.

"But Luce, Its pink, I'm not sure pink is really Daddy's colour" Danny told her

"Daddy it will make you looks very pwetty, I promise"

"I'm already wearing your princess crown Luce, don't I look pretty enough?"

Lucy shook her head and held out the feather boa again and gave Danny her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Lucy-Girl you know full well I can't say no to them eyes!" he took the feather boa from her hand and wrapped it around his neck "Am I looking better now? Can I come in to your tea party?"

Lucy looked Danny up and down "It's a shame you're too big for my princess dresses, you'd look real pwetty then" she twirled around in her Cinderella dress "See like me?"

"Luce you could dress in anything and you'd still be pretty!"

They both sat down on the 2 spare chairs around the little table in her room, the other 2 chairs were occupied by Mr Rabbit; Lucy's favourite stuffed rabbit that Danny had brought her on the day she was born and the other chair held Mollie her doll that was also dressed in a Cinderella dress. On the table was a little pink tea set with a tea pot, cups and saucers, and a whole bunch of plastic food.

"What would Mr Daddy like for his dinner?" Lucy asked in her 'posh' voice.

Danny held in a giggle "Mr Daddy would love some fries and sausages for his dinner, what would Miss Lucy like?"

Lucy looked over the food in front of her "Miss Lucy would like a slice of cake" She grinned as she went to pick up the cake but Danny stopped her.

"Shouldn't Miss Lucy be having some proper food first before she moves on to dessert?"

"Oh yes, Silly Miss Lucy, Hmm… I think I have the same as Mr Daddy then" she then put the plastic fries and sausages on each of their plates "What do you think Mr Rabbit and Miss Mollie would like?" She asked Danny.

"Well I think Mr Rabbit would like some carrots" he picked up the carrots and put them on the rabbits plate "And Miss Mollie what would you like?" He leant over and placed his hear to the dollies mouth "Ooh that sounds very tasty and what would you like to go with that?" Lucy giggled as he pretended to listen again "I think we've got that, I'll just dish it up" he picked up the peas and the fish fingers and put them on the plate in front of the doll.

"Bon Pateit!" Lucy giggled and then started to pretend to eat her dinner, she noticed Danny just sat there "Daddy, you gotta eat, Mummy said you turn grumpy if you don't eat!"

Danny picked up a sausage and pretended to eat it "Oh, she did, did she?"

"Uh Huh, but don't worry Daddy, I gets grumpy too sometimes"

Danny grinned as he watched his daughter eat her pretend dinner, if someone had told him five years ago that one day he would be dressed in a feather boa and princess crown having a tea party he would have laughed in their face, but now, he wouldn't change anything that was happening at this moment for the world. He loved getting to spend time with Lucy, watching her grow and learn new things. She was his whole world.

"Mr Daddy, would you like some tea?" Lucy asked holding the tea pot just above his cup.

"Mr Daddy would love some tea" He watched as she carefully poured the teapot that had water in it into his little cup and then some into her own and the other guests.

"Would you like some sugar?"

"Two please"

She pretended to scoop two spoonful's' of sugar from her little sugar bowl and put them into his 'tea'. He took a sip "Yum… Just how I like it" she grinned at him and sat back in her chair "I think it might be time for us to have dessert now"

Lucy nodded "I think so too!" she emptied all their plates back into the middle of the table "What would Dad… sorry Mr Daddy like for dessert?"

"I think I'll have one of them jam tarts" She picked it up and placed it on his plate "Thank you Miss Lucy"

"What would Mr Rabbit and Miss Mollie like?" She asked

"Well we know Mr Rabbit would like some carrot cake, that's a given, but Miss Mollie? Let me ask her" he leant back over to the doll. "She said she would like some cake as well please"

Lucy picked up two slices of cake and put them on each plate and then picked up another slice for herself.

As they sat and ate their dessert Danny asked "Did you make this yourself Miss Lucy? It's delicious!"

"I did make it all on my own!"

"Ooh, what ingredients did you use?"

"I used flour, sugar, strawbrees, peas and some potato!" She grinned

"Some very interesting ingredients there!" he laughed

"Right, dessert is done, now we dance!" Lucy said getting up and pressing play on her little CD player, '_call me maybe'_ started playing.

Danny rolled his eyes and cursed Lindsay under his breath for getting their daughter into that song, he then got up and walked over to her "May I have this dance Miss Lucy?" he asked holding his hand out.

Lucy did a little curtsy "You may" She giggled and then stood on his feet and he danced her around the room. After a while he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and together they belted out the chorus of the song. Lucy then rested her head on his shoulder "Daddy, can we go listen to our song now?"

"Of course we can baby" he replied and he shut of the CD player and carried Lucy through to his and Lindsay's room and placed her on the bed where she then crawled to the top of the bed and got under the duvet on Lindsay's side, Danny grabbed his laptop and came and sat next to her, he opened the laptop up on his lap and Lucy snuggled up to his side. Danny opened the file and Tim McGraw '_my little girl'_ filled the room. He looked down at his baby girl snuggled close to him, he ran his fingers through her blonde curls then poked her cute button nose that was just like her mother's "I love you Lucy- girl" he kissed the top of her head.

Just like the song, she replied "I love you more Daddy!" She then lent up and gave him a kiss.

A few hours later, Lucy was snuggled up in bed with Mr Rabbit; Danny had just finished reading her '_The whale song'_ her favourite book, he put her pink night light on, kissed her forehead, whispered goodnight, and then made his way to the living room and crashed on to the couch. Just as he had found something to watch on the T.V he heard Lindsay's key in the door. She came in and toed her shoes off, hung her coat up, then came and joined him on the couch.

He lent in and gave her a soft kiss "Good day?" He asked

"It wasn't great… I mean work was good, just another girl went missing Danny, She is only two and a half, her parents are going out of their mind!"

He pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her "I can imagine babe, it must be awful. Hopefully though she will make a reappearance tomorrow like Caitlyn did"

"What if she doesn't though Danny?" She rested her head on his chest and ran her finger up and down his other arm.

"Then we will do all we can to find her and return her to who she rightfully belongs too" he dropped a kiss on the top of her head

She let out a soft giggle "I see you had a good day"

He looked down at her "Hm?"

She pulled out the pink feather she had found poking out the top of his shirt and showed it to him "Something I should know?" She giggled

He laughed "No, Lucy made me dress up for her tea party I was in a pink feather boa and a princess crown dancing round the room to 'call me maybe'"

Lindsay let out a laugh "Oh, I wish I had seen that, it would have been a picture for the album!"

"No Montana, there would have been no pictures, no one better find out about this at work!"

She kissed his cheek "They won't cowboy I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm feeling giving today so I thought I'd post these for all you lovely people who are reading my story :) Your reviews are all so lovely so I want to say a big thank you! I'm off to see my friend's new baby tomorrow! :D So I will probably update again Wednesday or Thursday but anyway enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know, I'm always looking for new ideas… anyway I'll stop my rambling :)**

The Messer's arrived on the 35th floor, Lindsay and Danny holding hands and Lucy walking just in front of them with her Minnie Mouse bag on her back and Mr Rabbit under her arm. "Right baby, say goodbye to Daddy, he has to go to work, and I'm going to take you to see Uncle Mac" Lindsay told her daughter.

Danny knelt down, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and Danny wrapped his tightly back around her "You be good for Uncle Mac" He kissed her cheek "And if you want to talk to me or Mummy or you want to come home that's fine baby, just tell uncle Mac and he will call us okay?"

"Danny you tell her that every time and not once has Mac had to phone us to collect her" Lindsay laughed

Danny kissed Lucy one last time "I love you Lucy-girl" he told her as he stood up.

"I love you too Daddy!" she then went over and held on to Lindsay's hand.

"Right, Danny get to work and I'll come and find you once I've dropped Lucy off at Macs office"

"okay, bye Luce" he waved as he headed towards the lockers.

Lucy waved back "bye bye Daddy!" she called out as he went down the steps, and then followed Lindsay into Macs office "Uncle Mac I here!" she said running over to him.

"I see that Lucy, are you ready for our weekend together?" Mac smiled

"I am, I so excited!" She smiled as she took her arms out of her ruck sack and passed it to Mac.

"Me too, say goodbye to Mummy and we will head off!" Mac took the ruck sack and held it by the handle on the top while Lucy went over to Lindsay who picked her up.

"You have fun baby!" Lindsay smiled kissing her nose "and remember I love you very much"

Lucy hugged Lindsay tight and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek "I loves you too Mummy!"

Lindsay set Lucy down as she said goodbye to Mac and watched them both leave the office and go into the elevator. After they were gone she made her way down to the locker room to put her bag away then headed back up to her and Danny's shared office.

"Uncle Mac, Where we going today?" Lucy asked when they left Macs apartment after dropping her bag off.

"Well I thought you might like a visit to the park and then maybe later we can go bowling?" Mac suggested

"Oooh! I like bowling, only if I have the sides up though"

"We can have the sides up if that's what you want"

They made their way to the park near Macs apartment; Lucy loved this park as it had a roundabout. She could spend hours on it just going round and round, she loved the dizzy walk she did after she got off, it always made her laugh.

"There's the park uncle Mac and its empty, I get to have it all to my own!" Lucy skipped next to Mac excitedly.

"Oh you do! You will be able to play on whatever you like!" Mac smiled at the child's excitement "Come on, I'll race you there!" Mac started a slow jog and Lucy ran just in front of him giggling.

Back at the lab, Lindsay was working on the footage of little Ava the 5th girl to go missing this week, all had been returned and all had mentioned something about a picture and being the wrong girl. This time though they had actually seen her leave the post office where she was taken with someone dressed in black, he was about 5ft 11 and he knew where the cameras were, you never saw his face, he had gloves on so no chance of finger prints. Lindsay sighed; this footage was getting her nowhere. She stood up and went to find Danny who was sitting in the break room.

"Hey Babe, I was just thinking about coming to find you" he smiled

"Well now you don't need to" She leant over and gave him a kiss "Looking forward to our date night tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean, I miss Lucy, but it's nice to spend time with you as a couple"

"I know what you mean" She leant her head on his shoulder "I made reservations at Giovanni's for eight is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, we both finish at six right? So that gives us time to get home washed and changed and head over there"

Flack entered the break room "Hey Danno, hey Linds!" he said going to sit on the couch opposite them "So the little girl's been found, the one that went missing yesterday, she's on her way to Queen of Mercy right now"

"How many more times is this gonna happen! We need to catch this guy!" Danny said frustrated

"I know Danny, we will catch him, and he's starting to get sloppy, showed his back on the latest footage we got of him" Lindsay told him.

"Yeah she's right Danny, we will get him. Look I just came to tell you the good news, I know Mac is on his little fun weekend but I'm gonna give him a ring and let him know" Flack said getting up.

"Okay, make sure Lucy is being good too"

"Danno, you know I won't have to ask that, your daughter doesn't know how to misbehave!"

Lindsay laughed "Oh flack, you just wait till the day you are with her and she has a full scale melt down, then come and tell us she is always good!"

"Okay, right I have to go and make this call" Flack smiled at the couple and got up and left.

Over in the park Lucy had finished on the roundabout and was now playing on the hopscotch grid. "Mummy loves hopscotch" She told Mac.

"I know I remember her telling me how she was the 3rd grade hopscotch champion" Mac smiled at the memory. He watched Lucy doing the hopscotch with Mr Rabbit under her arm and he could just imagine a little Lindsay doing the same. "You're good at it too Luce, I reckon you will be a champion at it one day too!"

"You really think so Uncle Mac? I hopes so, then I can be just like Mummy!"

"You are a lot like your Mummy anyway Luce"

"No, Mummy tells me I like Daddy cos of my eyes and smile" she then grinned that Messer smile at him.

He laughed at her "No Luce, I know you look like your Daddy, but the way you act and some of the things you do, they are all your Mummy!" Just then Macs phone started to ring "stay there Luce I need to take this its Uncle Flack"

"Uncle Flackie! Tell him that Lucy says hi!"

"I will do!" He pressed accept and made his way over to the corner of the park. He could hear Lucy giggling and throwing the stone on to the hopscotch grid behind him. He heard the gate open and shut and assumed it was some other children with their parents coming to play in the park.

After his phone call to Flack he turned around and the park was empty, he couldn't see Lucy anywhere "Lucy are you hiding from me?" he asked laughing slightly he went over to the climbing frame and looked under it "come on Luce, you can come out now!" he started to walk over to the swing and that's where he saw it, sitting on the grass the other side of the fence; Mr Rabbit. Mac wandered what it was doing over there; he knew Lucy wouldn't wander off. Maybe she's hiding on the other side of the fence he thought walking out the gate and over to the stuffed rabbit.

As he made his way over to the rabbit he walked past an old couple walking their dog "Hey, Excuse me" he called to them and they turned towards him "Sorry to interrupt your walk, but I just wondered you haven't seen a little girl hiding or walking past you have you?"

"No sorry, we haven't seen anybody on our walk today" the old man replied.

"Oh okay thanks anyway" Mac replied

"You should be careful with her" The old women told him "Especially with that kidnapper still on the loose, you shouldn't let her walk off alone right now" the old lady said

"I know, I shouldn't have, thank you" he smiled at the couple and let them get on their way, it then sunk in, she hadn't wandered off like he hoped but he knew she hadn't anyway, she was Danny's daughter, he had drummed it into her since she could crawl not to wander off. The kidnapper had been here, within metres off him and he hadn't even realised. How could he of been so stupid and taken his eyes off of her. If only he had let her speak to Flack on the phone, or even just ignored the call, It was their weekend together, he shouldn't have been worried about work, his priority was meant to be Lucy and he had let her down.

He finally went over and picked up Mr Rabbit and held it up facing him "Don't I wish you could talk right now, then you could tell me who took her!" He didn't want to do it but he knew he had to; he had to phone Danny and Lindsay and let them know he had lost their little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 7 :) I never thought I could ever write a story with this many chapters and there is more to come :) Let me know what you think of it, I appreciate any reviews I get and they always make me smile! Enjoy! :)**

Mac was wandering around the park trying to find any evidence when the car pulled up, he looked up as Angell, Hawkes and Stella got out. They headed over to him "How are they?" Mac asked and all three knew he was referring to Danny and Lindsay.

"They're not great Mac, I'm not going to lie to you, Danny wanted to come down here but Lindsay needed him and he couldn't leave her" she told him "Probably for the best though, he wanted to hit someone, he was pretty riled up till Lindsay calmed him down"

"I wouldn't blame him if he hit me right now" Mac said as he took an evidence bag out of Stella's now open kit and dropped Mr Rabbit in it.

"Oh god, Mr Rabbit" Stella lifted up the evidence bag and looked at the old worn out but very loved pink rabbit through the plastic "I remember when Danny grabbed this from the gift shop at the hospital, I told him to go with a teddy but he told me that he didn't want a boring teddy for his baby girl, he wanted the cute rabbit, I knew then he was going to be a great Daddy!"

"And he is, Lucy couldn't ask for better parents" Mac replied as he started looking at the footprints in the muddy grass, seeing if he could see any little converse treads among them.

Back at the lab. Danny sat in the break room with Lindsay on his lap with her head against his chest "I want to be out there looking Danny, I feel so useless sat here"

"I know babe, I do too, but we can't you know what Mac would say, we are too emotionally involved so for now I guess we just have to sit and wait. They'll find her, you know they will!"

"But what if they don't Danny? You know the statistics, we both do better than most parents" she looked up into his blue eyes "What if he doesn't bring her back what if she ends up de…." She burst into tears again.

Danny held her tighter and rubbed her back "Linds, don't think like that, it won't happen, we will get her back!"

Lindsay just sobbed against him and he held her and let the tears roll down his cheeks as well.

They hadn't found much at the park, a couple of Lucy's footprints but Mac concluded that they were from when he and Lucy entered the park.

They were now packing up their kits and their one bag of evidence into the car and were going to head back to the lab. Mac was nervous, he knew he had to face the couple but how do you act around someone when you know you are responsible for their child disappearing. He got into the back of the car with Stella while Angell and Hawkes sat upfront. "Hawkes when we get back, you need to get the rabbit into trace but don't let Danny or Lindsay see it yet okay?"

"Gotcha Mac, I'll process him as soon as I can and then I'll give it back to them"

Mac nodded and then laid his head back and closed his eyes, wishing this whole day had just been a really bad dream.

They got back to the lab just as Danny and Lindsay were leaving. They were stood together waiting for an elevator, Danny had his arm around her and she leant into him. Mac could see that they had both been crying. "I am so sorry" he started to say

"Mac please, Just leave it" Danny replied "What's done is done, and I don't want to speak about it right now, I just want to get my wife home and comfort her"

Mac nodded "Yeah take as much time as you need, we are going to keep going here and any news you'll be the first ones to know I promise you that"

"I appreciate that and for the record Mac, we don't blame you" Danny said as he and Lindsay entered the elevator Mac just got out of and pressed the button for the doors to shut.

Hawkes carried the little evidence they had to the trace lab while Mac went to the AV lab to see Adam "Adam get the security footage of the park near my place up, go through every one with a fine tooth comb, any sightings of Lucy I want to know about"

"Yes boss" Adam replied knowing this wasn't the time for him to say anything else and he got straight on with what he had been asked to do.

Mac then made his way into trace; he put on his white lab coat and made his way over to Hawkes who was just getting Mr Rabbit out of the evidence bag. He turned it over in his gloved hands looking for any sign of evidence on it. "It's going to be hard to know what's new and what's old on this bear considering how old he is" Hawkes told Mac

"Just run anything you find that could be evidence, even the smallest thing" Mac told him.

Mac then went to find Stella who was sat in the office she shared with Danny and Lindsay; she was looking at a picture that normally sat on Lindsay's desk, a photo of Lucy smiling at the camera, Stella ran her finger along Lucy's face. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" He said as he entered.

"Oh no, I'm just looking at this" She showed him the photo and then put it back where she found it.

"We should use that picture, get it round all the local papers" he told her

"Already? Aren't we at least meant to wait 48 hours?"

"Not when it's one of our own!" He knew he was favouring Lucy over the other lost girls and he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

She nodded agreeing with him and picked up the framed picture and took it to the scanner to scan it to the local papers.

Lucy woke up, she was in some apartment but she didn't recognise it was cold she pulled the itchy blanket that had been laid over her up higher, there was a TV on in front of the couch she was on; it was playing some old cartoon she didn't recognise and there was no sound. She didn't like the quietness of the room. She looked around, the room was bare apart from the couch, TV, the small table in the corner with a chair tucked under it. She heard movement in the next room she curled herself into a small ball. She wished her Daddy would come and save her; he and Mummy always saved people, so why weren't they saving her? The door to the room she was in opened and a man came in, Lucy recognised him, she couldn't remember where from, but something about him was familiar. He shoved a picture at her and she looked at it and then looked up at him.

She whispered "That's my Mummy and Daddy"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here's chapter 8 :) I'm working on 9 at the moment so it should be up by the weekend. The italics in this chapter are flashbacks but I'm sure you would of all worked that out anyway :) Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it read 5:30am, she knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep so she sat up in bed. She looked over to Danny who was still sleeping, but not his deep sleep like normal, he was in a light sleep, she could tell by the way he kept fidgeting. They had both fallen asleep at midnight, through exhaustion of crying and worrying and also from knowing that if Lucy did return in the morning two over tired parents weren't going to be any good to her.

Lindsay got up quietly not wanting to wake Danny, picked up her phone in case Mac rang and padded down the hallway; she slowly pushed the door open to Lucy's room and went in closing the door behind her. She went over and sat on the bed picking up Lucy's pillow and holding it to her chest; she could smell her little girls strawberry shampoo. She looked around the room, this room and its belongings held so many memories for her. She looked at the massive stuffed bear that sat in the corner; she then flicked through the pictures on her phone until she came to the one she was looking for, the photo she had taken on the day Lucy had brought the bear home.

_Lindsay heard a knock on the door, she went over and answered it to find Adam Ross stood there with a massive stuffed bear next to him that had two little arms wrapped around it. She laughed "Adam I hope you didn't trade my daughter in for a stuffed bear!"_

_Adam looked up panicked "No… I…I mean we… I just…."_

_Lucy popped her head round the bear "Mummy I here!" She grinned "Look what Uncle Adam won for me at the fair. He called AJ"_

_Lindsay picked up the bear and carried it in and both Lucy and Adam followed her to the living room "AJ?"_

"_Yep, it short for Adam Junior" Lucy said proudly. Lindsay looked over at Adam with a questioning look._

"_She wanted a name for it and I came up with that name as a bit of a joke and she kinda took me seriously and I then told her it was a silly name and I could come up with something way better but no, the name had already stuck" Adam told Lindsay_

"_Okay well AJ it is" Lindsay laughed "shall we go and put him in your room Luce?"_

_Lucy nodded and they made their way to Lucy's room and Lindsay sat him in the corner "going to come and get some juice?" Lindsay asked_

"_In a minute, I wanna show Mr Rabbit to AJ first and Mollie and all my other dolls"_

"_Okay well you know where we are if you need us" Lindsay left her daughter to it and went and joined Adam In the living room where she made them both some coffee._

_An hour later and it was time for Adam to leave "I'll just go and get Lucy to say goodbye" Lindsay said as she went to her daughters room, when she entered the sight she saw brought a smile to her face, Lucy was laid on the floor with her head resting on AJ's leg and Mr Rabbit under her arm fast asleep and all her dolls laid around them. Lindsay took her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture._

Lindsay carried on looking around her little girls room. There was the white and pink dream catcher hanging from the ceiling that Hawkes had brought back from his holiday, she looked up at it and knew that when Lucy did return that it would probably come very useful to the three year old.

On the dresser sat a framed picture of Lucy and Stella, it was Lindsay's favourite picture of the two, Lucy had only been about ten months when the picture was taken but they were both looking at the camera cheeks together smiling and just before Lindsay had taken the picture Lucy had put her hand up lovingly on Stella's other cheek. They had got the picture printed off and Stella had brought them a beautiful wooden frame with the words "me and my Auntie" carved in the bottom of it.

On the back of Lucy's door hung her Yankees kit that Flack had brought her for her 3rd birthday he had 'Messer' and the number '3' put on the back. It was still a little big for Lucy to wear yet but she insisted that she try it on every week to see if it fitted her yet.

Lindsay let out a quiet sob, she missed her baby so much, she had been missing for 17 hours now and they had heard nothing, Lindsay hoped that the saying was true that no news was good news. Lindsay got up to leave the room and as she turned that's when she saw what she had been trying to avoid, Lucy's name in big white letters wrote along the pink wall.

When Lindsay had found out she was having a girl, Danny insisted that they name the baby Lucy after her best friend from Montana, he said it would be a lovely way to remember her by and how if Lucy was looking down on them now she would be so chuffed to know that Lindsay was naming her baby after her. Lindsay had been nervous about it, wondering if it would bring back too many bad memories of the shooting every time she spoke Lucy's name but Danny had said it would help her to remember her friend and all their good memories. Slowly Lindsay came round to the idea. So when Lindsay had gone into labour Danny had sent his Mum round to finish the last touches of the nursery by putting the chosen name on the wall.

It wasn't till after she had given birth and Hawkes had asked if they had a name that she changed her mind she had replied 'Lydia' as Danny had said 'Lucy'. She had stayed unnamed until they had arrived home.

"_Linds, I know we've just got back and you haven't even sat down yet, but I wanna show you something" he smiled at her as she carried the baby through to the living room_

"_What Danny? This better be good, I'm tired and all I want to do is sit down and rest" She said a little too sharply._

"_You'll like it I promise" he said as he led her to the nursery_

"_Danny I've seen the nursery, you finished it a month ago" _

"_You haven't seen this" he opened the door, that's when she saw 'Lucy' written along the wall in lovely cursive writing._

"_Oh Danny, It's beautiful! When did you do this?"_

"_I phoned my Mum and asked her to do it on my way to the hospital, but I can phone her and get her to change it to 'Lydia' if you want, I'm sure it won't be a problem"_

_She shook her head and looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled whispering "Welcome home Lucy"_

Tears were streaming down Lindsay's face now. She heard Lucy's bedroom door open and then felt two arms wrap around her, she turned around and buried her face into his chest "I want her home Danny" She sobbed

"I know Baby, I do too" he leant down and kissed the top of her head and let his own tears fall again.

Back in the lab, Stella had made a discovery, the little girl who had gone missing before Lucy, Ava, had actually got some of the man's DNA under her finger nails and Stella had got a familiar match in the data base. She made her way to Macs office "Mac, the perp who has Lucy and has been taking the other girls has brothers in the data base"

Mac looked up wide eyed "He does, who?"

"His brothers are Shane and Ian Casey"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here is chapter 9, Thank you to **_Dantana15, Sarah1406, LoveShipper, Catty, Delaney007 and Guest. _**for all your lovely reviews :)**

**I also want to say another massive thank you to Crimsonfirebolt and Tracey for all there support and help with this story! You are both huge stars!**

Mac sat at his desk thinking; he was sure the Casey brothers had never mentioned another sibling. Since Stella had told him, he had run all the checks he could through any data base he could think of and nothing had come up. He rubbed his eyes, it had been 26 hours now since Lucy had gone and he had only managed a quick half hour power nap on his couch in his office in that time. He was tired but he refused to go home, not until Lucy was home as well. He looked up as he saw someone approach his door and push it open

"Mac, I got this about twenty minutes ago" Danny said putting an unopened letter on Mac's desk.

"You didn't open it?" Mac asked

"No Mac, what if it contains something I don't wanna see, I just couldn't do it"

"Have you told Lindsay?"

"No, she's with Stella, I mean I know she's worrying anyway. I didn't wanna make things worse"

Mac got a handkerchief out of his pocket and picked up the letter, then using his letter opener to open it he tipped out the contents on to his desk. He used the handkerchief to pick up the letter and then read it:

_Danny and Lindsay,_

_You took away my brothers belief that our brother was innocent. Ian was his hero and you stole that from him and then to top it off you took his life! I loved both of my brothers and you stole them from me. So I'm now taking the thing that is most precious to you two. It took me a few attempts but I finally have her. To get her back I want 1 million dollars delivered to the Alice in Wonderland statue in Central Park, you have 72 hours to get it there. I have included few things in with this letter to prove your daughter is still alive._

"Casey has another brother?" Danny asked

Mac just nodded

"Another brother who thinks we owe him something? How dare he! His brother was a first class lunatic Mac, he held a gun to my little girl when she was just a year old, he killed innocent people and this brother whoever he is thinks it's our fault, he's blaming me and Linds by taking Lucy. She is innocent in all of this; she's just a child Mac, three years old!" Danny rubbed his hands over his face.

"I know Danny, but he obviously has it into his head that you owe him for killing his brother, but don't worry we will get Lucy back"

Mac turned over what looked like a photo and saw Lucy sat at a table drawing, he put the photo on his desk and pushed it across to show Danny who looked at it, wanting to run his finger over his little girls face but knew he couldn't. He turned away not being able to look at it any longer and started sobbing. Mac came round and pulled the younger man into a hug.

After Danny's tears subsided Mac picked up the last item, a drawing, it was obviously what Lucy had been drawing in the picture, there was a thick black circle with a green centre and a yellow blob in the middle and black lines running across the picture "Does this mean anything to you?" he asked Danny handing the picture over.

Danny looked at it and shook his head "No, looks like any one of her drawings" he said rubbing his eyes. He sat back on the couch "Mac, time is getting on, we need to find her or we need to start getting this money together, I mean me and Linds don't have that much but maybe if we talk to our parents we could scape it together, if you guys are willing to help"

"Danny we are not going to pay him a million dollars"

"But Mac, he has my baby girl. If I had to give him five million dollars I would, just to get her back"

"I know you would, I'm not saying we don't give him the money, I'm just saying we don't give him real money, we'll put it out in a bag like he asked, but we'll surround him, catch him coming to collect it"

Danny rubbed his hands over his face "Just do what you can Mac, get her back"

"I will Danny, that's a promise, I need to go and run these for fingerprints see if another Casey brother does pop up on AFIS" Mac said picking up the letter

"I thought we had got rid of that bastard once and for all the night Lindsay shot him"

"So did I Danny, so did I, but we will find this brother and we'll get Lucy back and he will get locked up for a very long time"

"How am I meant to tell Linds? Even his name still makes her feel uneasy, he held a gun to our baby and now his crazy ass brother could be doing the same thing for all we know"

"From the picture she looked okay Danny, I can tell Lindsay if you like?"

Danny shook his head "No, no thanks she has to hear it from me, I best go and find her" Danny said standing up "If you hear anything let me know?"

"I will do Danny" Mac said as he watched Danny leave. He sat down and studied the drawing again, he knew that the drawing was trying to tell them something but he just couldn't figure out what, he held it up and different angles trying to see if it made sense if he looked at it differently. But nothing was coming to him. He put it down and sighed in frustration and then picked up the photo and the letter, and took it to Hawkes who was in the trace lab.

"Danny has just received these in the post, they need dusting for prints" he put the photos down on the table.

"Is that Lucy?" Hawkes asked leaning over to take a look at the photo

"Yeah, doing a drawing, I've got the drawing in my office; I'm trying to work out what the picture is of"

"Well I'll dust these for prints and see what I can get and then I'll swing by your office see if I can shed any light on the picture"

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that" Mac smiled at the former M.E and left the trace lab and headed back to his office where he found Flack looking at the drawing that he had left on his desk.

"Mac, your drawing skills are improving I see" Flack said smiling as Mac sat down

"I didn't draw that, Lucy did, Danny received that through the post this morning with a photo of her drawing it and a letter demanding 1 million dollars in 72 hours" Mac told him

"Jeez, poor Danno, bet him and Linds took this hard"

"Yeah he was pretty emotional, Lindsay doesn't know yet, Danny has gone to tell her now about it all and the Casey brother involvement"

Flack held the picture up again and looked at it "Mac I might be going crazy here but do these lines look like they could be bars across a window?"

Mac had a look at the drawing "You know, you could be right, wait there" Mac got up and headed to trace "Hawkes please tell me you're working on that letter first?"

"That I am why?"

"I need the photo, where is it?"

"It's here" Hawkes held out the photo to Mac who took it

"Thanks I'll have it back in a bit" he then headed back over to his office and laid the photo on the desk "yeah look" he said to Flack "In the corner of the picture you can just see what appears to be a window with bars on"

"So she must be drawing what she can see from that window"

"Yeah, but what is it, I can't work it out"

Flack studied the picture again for a while "Mac, it's the Yankees stadium, look the grass and the pitcher's mound but I don't think you can see it from any building in the Bronx"

"Maybe she can see the front of the building and didn't want to draw that and fully let on that she was sending us a clue, she would know what the stadium looked like inside, I mean didn't she go with you and Danny recently?"

Flack nodded "But Mac, she's three would she think to do that, hide her clue like that?"

"A normal three year old I would say no, they wouldn't but this is the daughter of Danny and Lindsay, she's been brought up learning about things like this"

Flack nodded again agreeing with the head of the crime lab.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 :) I hope you enjoy it :) **

"You mean you're telling me there is another Casey brother out there?" Lindsay asked not believing what Danny had just told her.

"Yeah Linds, there is we don't know his name or nothing, just that he had a familiar match to Shane and Ian" Danny replied walking over and pulling Lindsay into his arms.

"He has her Danny! He has out little girl and he is probably a psycho like his brother. How could Mac have let this happen? He knew the kidnappers M.O, blonde haired little girls; he shouldn't have taken his eyes off of her!" She ranted and pulled herself out of Danny's arms.

"Linds, don't blame Mac. He turned his back for a minute, the park was empty, that's what he said" he reached for her hand which she let him take "He loves Lucy as much as we do, you know he wouldn't have done any of this on purpose"

"I know that, I'm just scared, that sicko's brother has our baby and god knows what he is doing to her" She wiped the tears falling from her eyes with her other hand "I think I'm going to be sick" She let go of his hand and ran to the toilet.

Danny followed her to the bathroom and sat on the side of the bath and rubbed her back "We are gonna get her back and it might take a while but she will be our happy, outgoing, confident little girl again"

Lindsay rested her arm on the seat of the loo "What If she isn't Danny, what if this completely changes her and she becomes withdrawn and insecure?"

"Then we will have to deal with it, but I know her, she'll be withdrawn first, of course she will be, anyone who has been through this would be. But with our help, I think she can go back to being Lucy again"

"I hope so, I really do, I love how happy and lively she is and how she is confident around other children and the others at the lab"

"I know, she's something special isn't she?" Danny sunk down on the floor with Lindsay and pulled her towards him so she was sat between his legs.

"Yeah she really is" She rested her head against his chest and held his tshirt in her fist, Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly and dropped little kisses on her head and then he giggled slightly into her hair "What?" She asked

"Nothing, I was just remembering the time when she was with us at the lab, just before her 3rd birthday and Adam was late in, she marched up to him with her hands on her hips and told him off, do you remember?"

Lindsay looked up and smiled slightly "Yeah the look on his face was priceless"

"It really was, 'Uncle Adam, yous not meant to be late, it makes uncle Mac very sad and I do not like my uncle Mac being sad, yous hear me?'" Lindsay giggled at his impression of Lucy.

They sat there together cuddling and sharing memories of their daughter till Danny's phone started to ring, he pulled it out his pocket "It's Mac" he told Lindsay as he answered it. She played with his dog tags and drew patterns on his chest with her finger while he spoke on the phone.

Once he hung up she looked up at him expectantly.

"They think they know where she could be, she drew a picture, Mac showed it to me at the lab, but I was upset and it just looked like any other drawing she does, but apparently Flack was looking at it and he thinks it's the Yankees stadium, they think she's leaving us a clue"

"Really? So they can find out where she is and get her!"

"Linds we both know it's not that simple, they need to work out where she is, I mean there are loads of buildings that surround the stadium, then they gotta work out what floor she's on and then get in without anyone getting hurt"

"But, it's a little bit closer to getting her home where she belongs"

Danny tilted her chin up so she was looking at him "Yeah baby it is" he then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Adam was looking on the computer for any building that surrounded the stadium that had bars on the window as Mac walked in.

"Found anything?" he asked

"Oh hey boss, erm… well there is a few buildings with bars but you know Lucy's picture had black bars and some here are silver and a few are white, but then she's three maybe she didn't even use the right colour, cos when I was like five I drew my mum's car and it was red at the time but I coloured it green in my picture because that's just what kids do right? Make stuff up and…"

"Adam how many with bars?"

"Oh yeah sorry, well so far I've found seven buildings that have bars on the windows"

"Okay, print that list off. Me, Flack and Hawkes will go and look around the buildings, knock a few doors see if we can find some trace of her, Stella is going to be here getting the fake money sorted in case we don't, I want you to carry on looking and if you come across anymore text me the details"

"Yes boss!" Adam stuck the pencil he had into his mouth and turned back to the computer to print off the list of the buildings.

"Danny, I've made you a coffee" Lindsay said as she carried the two steaming cups of coffee into the bedroom, she noticed Danny sat on his laptop "What are you doing?" she asked as she set his coffee down on his bed side table and then went round and climbed into the bed next to him.

"I'm just on google maps, running my own little search into buildings around the stadium, Mac won't let us help In the lab but I can't just sit back and wait, it's killing me that I'm not helping to find her!"

"I know Danny, me too"

"I'm her Daddy I'm supposed to protect her from anything happening to her, I'm meant to chase all the bad guys and monsters away and I didn't this time, I feel like I've failed her. She's probably so scared right now and all I wanna do is pick her up and take that sacredness away and I can't and it hurts so much!"

Lindsay leant over to give him a hug, knocking the laptop as she did, suddenly the room filled with 'My little girl' Danny started sobbing.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry, I never meant to knock it, I know what that song means to the two of you" She pulled his head off her chest and hugged him; she leant over with her other arm and went to switch of the song.

"No" Danny sobbed "Leave it playing"

"_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone"_

"That's so true" Lindsay smiled running her fingers through his hair "All she has to do is smile at you and you melt, remember the time she was 2 and she emptied all the building blocks over the floor and I asked her to pick them up and she wouldn't? I called you in and you asked her too, remember? And she just smiled at you and said 'Dada, I so sorry!' and you ended up helping her pick up the bricks, well I say helping, I'm pretty sure you did most of it"

"What can I say, she truly has me wrapped around her finger, just Like her Mother does"

Lindsay just smiled knowing what he said was true "I love you"

"I love you too"

They stayed there snuggled up together and slowly ended up drifting off to sleep with the song repeatedly playing in the back ground.

Mac, Hawkes and Flack pulled up to the first building on Adams list, they got out the car and looked up at the building "Well it certainly has the black bars" Hawkes said noting the bars that covered each window.

They each grabbed their bullet proof vests from the boot of the car as they didn't know what to expect "Come on then, let's see if we can find any clues on Mini Messer in this one" Flack said leading the other two into the building

They knocked on a few doors and got nothing, they realised soon enough this wasn't the building they were looking for, so they got back into the car and Flack drove them to the second building on the list. Again they went in together and knocked a few doors, it started looking that this building was wrong too until Mac knocked on a door on the 4th floor.

"Hey I'm detective Taylor" He said when a lady of about 40 answered the door "We are looking for a missing child, and were wondering if you had seen or heard anything that may help us to locate her" He pulled out the photo he had of Lucy in his pocket and showed the women.

"There was a girl like that walking down the corridor this morning with a man, she didn't seem happy with him but I just thought it could be the normal father/daughter argument, you know? But now you mention it, it makes sense that she wouldn't be happy with him if he had taken her"

"Did you see them come back at any point?" he asked

"Oh no, I don't think so, he had a large bag with him, to me it looked like he wasn't planning on coming back any time soon"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11, I've decided to put it up today so hopefully it'll encourage me to get my butt moving and work on the next few chapters :) chapter 12 is done and 13 is almost complete but I'm struggling slightly with writers block :( Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews :) enjoy this chapter :)**

There were only four other doors to the end of the corridor so they all took one each. Each one was occupied. They all gathered around the fourth door and Flack gave it a sharp knock, no one answered, they stood waiting for a few minutes before Flack ended up kicking down the door, they went in. The room was dark, there was a stained brown couch in the middle of the room with an old TV next to it and a table and chair in the corner "This is definitely where she was, I recognise the table from the picture" Mac told the other two.

"I'm going to check these back rooms" Hawkes said going off through the door on the other side of the room.

Mac knelt down and inspected the couch; he got out his tweezers from his kit and pulled some blonde hair off the seat cushion "She was definitely here"

Flack nodded and got onto his radio "all patrols are to keep an eye out for a man who is roughly 5f11 with a blonde haired little girl she is three years old"

Mac kept looking around the room lifting up the couch cushions "You think he knew we were coming?" Flack asked him

"I'm not sure, I'm wondering now if he told Lucy to draw that picture, he had to know we would work it out" Mac replied

"Ahh so the sending weird clue gene runs through the family"

Mac just smiled and carried on looking around, Hawkes popped his head around the door "You guys are going to want to see this" he told them going back into the room, they both followed him.

Once they entered they saw what Hawkes was talking about straight away. All along one side of the wall were pictures of Danny, Lindsay and Lucy. Them on their holiday on the beach, Danny coming out of the gym, Newspaper cutting about Lindsay receiving her combat cross and ones about the shooting in the bar, pictures of Danny in his wheelchair and then others of him on his crutches, Lucy out with them and also out with members of the lab.

"This is just all kinds of wrong" Flack said breaking the silence.

"I'm just hoping Lucy didn't see this" Mac said "And for now I don't want Danny and Lindsay to know" he said looking at his two colleagues "They've got enough on their plates they don't need to know they were being stalked by the Casey brothers"

Hawkes and Flack both just nodded in agreement. Hawkes got out his camera and started taking photos of the display in front of him "He wanted us to see this didn't he?" He asked

"I think so" Mac replied.

Danny and Lindsay woke up to the sound of Lindsay's phone ringing, she picked it up off the table and saw it was Stella "Hey Stell" She smiled picking up the phone.

"_Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?"_

"We're holding it together at the moment, I mean we've both had our little break downs, but at the moment we are feeling positive, we know she has the best team looking for her" Lindsay snuggled up closer to Danny as she spoke and he wrapped his arms around her.

"_That's good, I was just ringing to let you know Mr Rabbit is finished with and if you want I can drop him off on my way home"_

"It's ok, we need to get out and go for a walk, so we will come down and collect him in a bit" Lindsay sniffed

_What's wrong?" _

"It just feels wrong bringing him home without Lucy; they've always come as a pair since the day she was born, is that silly?"

"_Of course it's not silly Lindsay. Your right, but you can come and collect him and he can be waiting for her on her bed ready for when she gets home"_

"Yeah I bet she's missed him" Lindsay felt Danny kissing her shoulder letting her know he was there for her.

"_I bet she's missed you and Danny more"_

"Not as much as we've missed her, she needs to come home Stella."

"_I know and she will, really soon"_

"I do hope so, anyway I'll let you go and we will be down in the next hour"

"_Okay, see you soon"_

Lindsay put down the phone and turned to face Danny "Mr Rabbit is at the lab waiting for us"

"Alright, let's get ourselves sorted and we can go and collect him and maybe while we are down there we can find out if they're any closer to bringing our Lucy home"

They both got sorted and made their way to the lab hand in hand. They exited the elevator and saw Stella talking to Adam in the AV lab so they went into join them.

"Hey guys" Lindsay said as she entered

"Hey you two" Stella smiled embracing them both in big hugs.

Adam smiled at them and then turned back to what he was doing, they knew he wasn't good in awkward conversations and wouldn't know what to say to them, they didn't blame him, what do you say to two people who have lost their child?

"Come on, let's go and get the rabbit" Stella led them out of the room.

"It's Mr Rabbit" Danny corrected her sharply, Stella looked at him confused "You said 'the rabbit' but he's not, he's Mr Rabbit"

Stella knew Danny didn't mean to snap, it was just his emotions getting to him "I'm sorry Danny"

"It's okay. It's just Luce gets funny when you don't refer to him as 'Mr Rabbit' I guess maybe that's rubbing off on me too"

Stella took them to the trace lab where Mr Rabbit was sat on the table waiting for them; Lindsay went over and picked him up sniffing in his scent that was a mix of her daughters shampoo and mud, obviously from where he had been dropped. She hugged him tightly. Danny told them he was going to see Adam, let him know what he had found on Google maps. Lindsay looked up at Stella once he had left "Stell, is there any more news?"

"Flack called about an hour ago to say they had found the apartment that he had Lucy in but they had gone, all patrols are keeping an eye out for her the amber alert is out and all airports and bus stations are being watched, he knows we are closing in, It won't be long now Linds" She rubbed her friends shoulder "Anyway there is always plan B" she smiled pointing over to the duffel bag full of fake money that was on the side "one way or another you'll have her back in less than 72 hours"

"I hope you're right Stella, I don't know how much longer I can keep being strong for. All I want to do is climb into my bed and cry myself to sleep and just stay there until this is all over, but I can't let Danny do this alone, he is being so strong but I know he is slowly breaking inside too."

Stella pulled the younger women into a hug "Lindsay, we will find her, you Danny and Lucy will all be reunited again soon"

Lindsay just nodded and whispered "I do hope so"


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to say a big thank you for my reviews :) and I have a question for you lovely reviewers and readers, how am I doing with keeping them in character? I mean none are to OOC are they? I want to do the characters proud, so I hope I am :) Enjoy chapter 12 :)**

Lucy followed the man as he led her through the long grass, there were gravestones all around, they weren't nice though, not like her Uncle Louie's was. These were all broken and some weren't stones at all, just wooden crosses in the ground. She tripped, grazing her leg on a stone on the floor; the man who she still didn't know the name of pulled her up by her arm "Come on, move"

She got up and let him carry on pulling her along; looking around as she walked she hoped someone was watching and spotted them so she could be reunited with her parents. She could feel the blood soaking into her jeans from the cut and her leg was sore but she knew he wouldn't stop now not like her Daddy. He would have stopped, hugged her, pulled a Minnie Mouse plaster out of his pocket stuck it on and kissed it better.

The man soon stopped in front of one of the wooden crosses. He sat down and Lucy knelt down beside him being careful of her knee. "Hey Shane, It's me Marcus, I'm doing right by you brother, I'm getting my revenge. Them scumbags who shot you? Well I took their daughter. Got her here with me right now" he looked over at Lucy "Go on, say Hello to Shane, you remember him right?"

Lucy didn't remember him, she remembered the name her parents and her lab family spoke of it at times but she didn't remember who he was "Hello Shane" She whispered

"You don't remember him do you?" Marcus asked, Lucy shook her head "Well he came to see you in your room one night, came to make sure you were okay, read you a story and you know what your Mummy did? She shot him and killed him!"

Lucy looked up at him horrified "No, My mummy wouldn't do that!"

"Why do you think my brother's in this hole in the ground then hey?"

Lucy shrugged and looked down, she picked up a daisy and twiddled it between her little fingers. Her Mummy was one of the good ones right? That's what she had always been told that Mummy and Daddy get rid of all the bad people and the bad people are the ones that shoot and kill people, so why was this man saying Mummy shot someone? Was her Mummy now bad? But then maybe he was lying? Surely she would remember her Mummy shooting someone if she was in the room too? She heard the man yelling. "I said get up, it's time to go!"

Lucy stood up, wincing slightly; the man grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the graveyard and over towards a green car that was waiting "Hey Benji, I'm so glad you could help an old friend out, I need a lift to Long Island City" he said as he put her in the car he didn't strap her in like Mummy would do, she tried to do it herself but it was to fiddly. He climbed into the front seat and they drove off.

Lucy dozed off in the car, she hadn't got much sleep the night before, she found it hard to sleep without Mr Rabbit with her. She woke up when she felt someone shaking her "Come on, open your eyes, we're here" he pulled her from the car and she stumbled, still half asleep but luckily she didn't fall over this time. "Thanks Benj, If I need you again I'll give you a ring" She heard the man say and then he started pulling her along again "Start walking properly" he growled at her.

"But you walking to fast" She said trying to keep up with him.

"Well walk faster" She tried to keep up with him but he had to keep dragging her and that didn't make him happy so in the end he picked her up and carried her. Which didn't please Lucy, he smelt funny, not of the nice smell she smelt on her Daddy when he carried her; Mummy liked Daddy's smell too, she always said he smelt 'manly'. This smell was smoky, she didn't like it, it made her nose and throat feel all funny. She didn't like being so close to him either, his neck was all sweaty and dirty, like he hadn't bathed in a while. Lucy hated baths herself, but she knew she had to have them to keep her clean and smelling nice, so why didn't this man bathe? Didn't he want to smell nice?

"Where we going?" She asked after a while

"Never you mind, when we get there you'll know" he replied

"But my tummy hurts, I hungry" Lucy whined, she knew she shouldn't, Mummy and Daddy hated her whining but she was tired and hungry.

"Will you quit whining and just shut up!" he snapped

Lucy knew that saying 'shut up' was rude, her Daddy told her so but she wasn't going to tell the man so, he scared her. He wasn't nice like her Daddy or her uncles. She thought about her uncles, her favourite Uncle Mac, he had been the one to take her to the park, he was there on the phone when this nasty man had taken her, but she forgave him, she always would. She loved her uncle Mac no matter what.

Then there was uncle Flackie he always made her laugh and liked to tell her little secrets about her Mummy and Daddy. Like how when Mummy first started working for uncle Mac, Daddy told her she had to call him 'sir' or when Mummy had to touch tigers poop! That had made her laugh for hours. The tigers were always Mummy and Daddy's favourite at the zoo though. She never knew why.

Then there was her uncle Adam but he preferred to just be called Adam. He would always let her play with the computer in the lab and together they would see what Mummy, Daddy and uncle Mac would look like when they were really old, he would also come round and watch cartoons with her and they would play pirates together with cardboard tubes as swords and tea towels on their heads for bandanas.

There was also Uncle Hawkes, he was super clever. Daddy had told her that, when she was bigger and she needed help on her homework, she was to go to uncle Hawkes as he would know all the answers. He liked to teach her things at the moment as well like what colours are in a rainbow and how caterpillars turned into butterflies, although she already knew that because Mummy had read her 'the very hungry caterpillar'

She got stopped of her thoughts when the man put her down on the ground 'we're here" he said leading her through a door and down some steps. It was dark and there was a weird machine with big square bits of wood and paint on it, it had a couple of t-shirts hanging on the side too. He showed her to a corner at the side of the room that had a mattress and a blanket "Sit there, we won't be here long" She went over and sat on the mattress while he did what he needed to do. It looked like he was looking for something.

She rolled up her trouser leg to inspect her cut, it wasn't too bad and it had scabbed over now, she knew not to pick it, picking it left marks on her skin and Daddy had told her she wouldn't want any of them on her perfect skin so she left it and rolled her trouser leg back down. She sat there waiting, she didn't know how long for but it felt like ages.

He found what he was looking for, it was a bunch of keys "Come on, time to move on" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. They made their way back up the stairs and out the door; he picked her back up again and carried her along the street. She recognised the street; Daddy took her down this street for ice cream sometimes. Maybe if she left something here it would help to find her, but what? She had nothing on her to drop and Mummy hadn't done her hair yesterday morning, so she didn't even have any clips to drop either, she thought about what she could use as he carried her along.

They walked along a bit more, then she saw him, she didn't know him very well but he was a cop, a friend of her Daddy's. He wasn't in his uniform so the man carrying her wouldn't know who he was, she looked at him and he looked at her, she flashed him her famous Messer grin in hopes he would know who she was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 for you all to enjoy :) I sort of have the plan of this story sorted but I'm also starting to wonder if I'm dragging it out… so if you feel like I have started to do that please let me know :) I've also started a new story called 'Moments' which is a bunch of one shots about the Messer family :)**

Detective Harry Watson smiled back at the little girl who smiled at him as she was carried past, what a sweet little girl, she reminds me of Messer's kid he thought to himself. Then it dawned on him, Messer's kid was missing, that girl could have been her. He grabbed his coat from the table he was sat at outside the café and ran the way he saw the girl and the man go. He got round the corner and saw them up ahead, he didn't think the man had realised he was being followed, which was a good sign. Harry took out his phone and called Flack.

"_Flack"_ Flack answered

"Flack it's me Watson, I've just seen her"

"_Seen who?"_

"Messer's kid, the missing girl"

"_Lucy? Are you sure? Where are you?"_

"I'm in long island city, was just at a café, he was carrying her and she spotted me. Smiled at me and I just knew it was Messer's kid. Their smiles are identical"

"_Yeah I know, are you still in sight of them?"_

"Yeah there about 100 feet in front of me, but I'm following them Flack"

"_Okay, keep following them, don't take your eyes off them, I'm gonna GPS your phone and I'll come find you"_

"Alright, I'll see you soon"

"_And good job Harry"_

Harry kept back but stayed on their tail, he got his phone out and snapped a picture of them from behind, he knew it would come in helpful in case he lost them, they wouldn't know what the man looked like but at least they could see what he was wearing. Harry knew that perps on the run didn't tend to change their clothes often. They turned around the next corner and Harry started to jog so he didn't lose them. He made it round the corner; they were still up ahead but there was a car and they were getting in to it. Harry just managed to catch the plate number before it drove off. He called flack again.

"Flack, I lost them, they got in a car"

Flack sighed, annoyed at knowing how close they were to reuniting Lucy with her parents _"Did you get a plate number?"_

"Yeah I got that and a photo of the back of him, can see what he is wearing, the plate is EUY-1456"

"_Okay, I'll send that over to the lab, see if they can get a hit in any databases, they may even be able to give us a location if it has a GPS in it"_

"I hope it does"

"_Yeah, me too. Listen though, if you do go back to the lab and bump into Danny and Lindsay, don't mention this, Ill speak to them later okay?"_

"Yeah that's fine, I didn't want to be the one to tell them anyway"

Flack ended the call and pulled over slamming his hands on the steering wheel, he looked over at Mac who was sat in the passenger side. They had left Hawkes at the apartment processing the photos on the wall "He lost her Mac, he was within 100ft of her and he lost her"

"But you got a plate right?"

"Yeah he did and a photo"

"That's good, we can run searches on the car. I'll get Adam to pull all the street cameras up and see if he can spot it"

Flack nodded and ran his fingers through his hair "This is killing me Mac, I can't imagine what it's doing to Danny and Lindsay"

"They're strong and they have each other, they'll get through this, we all will Flack, we'll get her back"

Danny and Lindsay were back at home after collecting Mr Rabbit. Lindsay knew he smelt bad because of the mud and he should really be put in the wash but she couldn't do it; he smelt of Lucy and she needed that comfort right now. She carried him into the kitchen where Danny was cooking up his Mothers famous Lasagne. "It smells good" she told him

"Of course it does. It's a Messer recipe" He grinned at her.

She laughed at his smile "Need any help?"

"Nah, I've got this covered, why don't you go take a nap and I'll wake you when it's done"

She sat and thought about it for a minute "Yeah I think I will" She gave him a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

Lucy once again fell asleep in the car, she was exhausted and didn't like all these little sleeps she was getting, she wanted a big long sleep in her bed with Mr Rabbit. "Wakey wakey, we're home" Marcus said once again pulling her from the car. She got out and looked up, this building looked familiar, but it wasn't the one she stayed in last night.

He grabbed her hand again and led her into the building and up some stairs. He got to the apartment door and unlocked it with the keys he found in the last place they had stopped in. He pushed the door open and walked in "Nice place isn't it?" he asked her, she gave a small nod but didn't really look around at the apartment. He took her into a small room the wall paper was blue with pink flowers on it and there was a crib in the corner and a funny mark on the floor "This is your room" he told her.

"No, my room at home with my Mummy and Daddy" She said feeling a little more confident around him.

"This is still your room, don't you remember it? Do you not remember being over there watching your precious Mummy shoot my brother in the chest, then watching him fall to the floor as he died?"

"No, you lie, don't lie about my Mummy!"

"I ain't lying, this is where your Mummy killed my brother, maybe one day you'll be back with them and you can ask her yourself? But it's true, he died right here" he went over to the stain on the carpet "in this very spot. Your parents couldn't stay here after that, too many bad memories apparently, so I brought it, thought I'd feel a bit closer to Shane here"

"I want my Mummy" Lucy started to cry, she had put it off for so long, wanting to be brave like her Daddy but she couldn't any longer and the tears just fell.

"Well you ain't gonna see her yet, you're mine till I get what I'm owed and even then I might just send you off to live with some nice parents who don't kill people" Marcus smirked and left the room leaving Lucy there crying.

Danny came up the stairs "Linds, Dinners ready" he said as he walked into their bedroom, but the bed was empty. Maybe she's in the bathroom he thought so he made his way there passing Lucy's room who's door was open ajar and that's when he saw her, curled up on Lucy's bed with Mr Rabbit tucked under her arm asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 :) I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think as I love reading all your reviews :) I also want to say a special thank you to Delaney007 for reassuring me that I'm doing okay with this story :)**

"Lucy… Luce, Wake up sweetie" Lucy opened her eyes and sat up rubbing them. She looked around, she didn't recognise the room she was in, it was dark and cold. She searched around the bed she was on for Mr Rabbit but he wasn't there. "Lucy" She heard her name called again, she recognised the voice.

"Mummy?" she looked around confused. Then her mums face appeared in front of her. "Mummy, that really you?"

"Yeah Luce it's me, I've come to take you to work with me"

"We go see uncle Mac and auntie Stella?"

"No, Mummy doesn't work with them anymore remember?"

Lucy looked confused "Yeah you do in the lab, with Daddy"

"No Lucy, I work on the streets now, come on I'll show you" Lindsay picked Lucy up and carried her down some steps and out onto the street "See this is where Mummy works"

"But… where… what do you do?"

"I'll show you" Lindsay put Lucy down and pointed to a man across the street "See that man there in the baseball cap?" Lindsay asked

Lucy looked over and spotted him and then nodded.

"Well, we don't like him, he's bad" Lindsay then pulled her gun from her pocket and fired it at the innocent man on the other side of the street.

Lucy screamed.

She woke up crying, she was asleep on the floor, it was cold and she was scared "Mummy?" She called "Daddy?" She got no answer, then she realised she wasn't with Mummy and Daddy she was with the horrible man who had taken her. She wiped her eyes; she knew she had to be brave again. It was just a bad dream she told herself, Mummy is good, Mummy wouldn't shoot people.

She got up and made her way across to the window, the sun was coming up. There was a man in the building opposite in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he looked a bit like Uncle Flack but it wasn't him. She waved trying to get the man's attention but had no luck; he soon put his toothbrush back in its holder and made his way out of the room. Lucy sighed and turned around sliding down the wall and holding her knees to her chest.

"You're awake" She heard, she looked up and Marcus was stood at the door. "Come on, I've decided we are gonna take a little trip today on a train"

"But I just wanna go back to my Mummy and Daddy"

"I told you yesterday that ain't gonna happen, now stop moaning and get up, we're leaving"

Lucy did as she was told and got up "Why we going on a train?" She asked as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Cos I wanna go see Ian at his grave, I need to show him I have you, that I'm getting my revenge. Not that he ever met your folks but still he needs to know… not that any of this is your business, I need you to put these on, it's hot outside" he told her handing her some sunglasses and a baseball cap that was a little too big for her head. "When we get to the station, you gotta be quiet okay, don't make any fuss, you do and I'll make sure you'll never see your Mummy and Daddy ever again, you hear me?"

Lucy nodded slipping the sun glasses and hat on. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

Adam had found a hit on the car it belonged to a Benjamin Scott, he lived in the Bronx and Flack and Mac were at his door now "Benjamin Scott this is the NYPD open this door up now!" Flack shouted as he banged on the door.

The door was opened but a young guy in his 20's who was dressed in just his boxers and a dressing gown, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Flack asked sarcastically

"Yeah, I only went to bed like an hour ago, can we do this later?"

"No can do I'm afraid, you should have gone to bed earlier. May we come in?" Flack asked

"Erm… yeah I guess, what's this about?" he moved out of the way to let the two detectives in and led them to his couch, he kicked a few porn magazines that were laying on the floor under the couch and chucked the washing that was on it onto the floor next to it. "Sorry I've been meaning to clean this all week"

"That's alright" Mac said sitting down "Benjamin, your car has come to be of an interest to us"

"Call me Benji" he rubbed his hands though his hair "My car why?"

"Where were you yesterday at around 2pm?" Flack asked

"Erm… I was here, playing the X-box" he fiddled with the bottom of his dressing gown which Mac noticed.

"And can anyone verify that? Any of your little gamer friends on at the same time?" Flack asked making some notes in this notepad

"No, no one was on, I was just playing alone"

"Mind if I take a look at your car?" Mac asked

"Yeah I guess, it's just parked out front, the green challenger" he stood up and went over to his sideboard and grabbed his car keys out the pot. He chucked them over to Mac who caught them as he went out the front door.

"So you weren't with a child yesterday?" Flack said as Benji sat back down on the couch

"A child? Man I'm 26 years old why would I be hanging out with a child"

"Well you've just admitted you still play the X-box, which children like to play so it makes me wander"

"Xboxes ain't for children and truth be told children scare me slightly, with all their tantrums"

"They scare you? They are like 2ft nothing; the worst they can do is bite your ankles. I'm gonna go see how my colleague is getting on, we will be back to talk to you in a bit" Flack said getting up and making his way outside to find Mac.

Lucy kept her head down as she followed the man through grand central station; he kept a hold of her hand and led her to the ticket booth. "Hello how may I help you today?" The over polite lady at the booth asked

"An adult and child all day ticket please" Marcus replied

"Okay" She printed two tickets off "that'll be $25 then please"

He handed her the money and took the tickets and pulled Lucy over to the side so he could check the train schedule on the screens. "Right" he said talking to himself "It looks as if we need to catch the 11:55 train from platform 3" he looked down at Lucy "that gives us twenty minutes to wait, you need the loo?" he asked

She shook her head

"Well I do" he pulled her over to the men's loos and stopped outside, he didn't know if it was right to take a female child into the men's loos and he didn't want to draw attention to himself by doing so if it was something that shouldn't be done. He saw a bench near the loos and took her over to it "Right sit here, don't move and don't talk to no one"

Lucy nodded and sat on the bench, she looked down at her pink converse and fiddled with the bottom of her jumper, it was the same one she had on the day she was taken, it was her favourite one. It was soft, pink and had 'Daddy's girl' written on it in silver sparkles. She looked up when she heard another child begging his Mum for an ice cream from the little café that was at the station. The Mum looked friendly Lucy thought, she looked over at the toilets again and there was no sign of the horrible man so she slipped off the bench and made her way over to the women with her son.

She pulled on the woman's dress "scuse me, I lost my Mummy and Daddy, can you help me find them?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15, sorry I left you all on a bit of a cliff hanger :) enjoy!**

The lady knelt down in front of Lucy and tucked one of the little girl's blonde curls behind her ear "Its okay sweetie, I'm Tracey; I'll help you, what's your name?"

"Lucy" Lucy replied and then looked behind her to make sure the horrible man wasn't coming.

"Come on then Lucy, let's go sit on a bench and then we can find your parents" She told Lucy, then she looked over to her son "Come here Ryan, we're just going to go sit on this bench and help Lucy here find her parents" The little boy who was slightly older than Lucy came and took his mother's hand and all three of them went and sat on the bench at the side of the café.

"I needs to get to the crime lab" Lucy said as they sat on the bench.

"I'm not sure I know where that is. Ryan and I only arrived here today, we are visiting my sister and anyway sweetie, I'm sure we don't need to go to the crime lab to figure this out, your parents will be around here somewhere"

"No, My mummy and…"

"Oh baby there you are, I've been so worried" The horrible man approached them and scooped Lucy up and hugged her tightly "Thank you so much for sitting with her"

"That's okay" Tracey smiled and stood up "It was lovely to meet you Lucy" she took hold of Ryan's hand, pulled her luggage behind her and as she walked away heard the man tell Lucy that they were going to miss their train if they didn't hurry up.

Lucy squirmed in Marcus's arms trying to get Tracey's attention, trying to tell her this wasn't her Daddy but he held her too tightly and walked off with her in the opposite direction to the way Tracey had walked.

Tracey walked with Ryan towards the exit of the station when she noticed a poster on the wall for a missing child; she went over to it for a closer look. The girl in the picture looked familiar; she looked at the name 'Lucy Messer' and then looked at the picture again. She soon realised she had just been with that child, Lucy had come to her to ask her for help, she was looking to be saved and she had just let her go back into the arms of her kidnapper. She bent down and picked Ryan up and held him close then looked around for a cop or a security man.

She noticed one over the other side of the station lent against the wall checking his watch, she ran over to him. "Excuse me"

He looked up at her "May I help you?" he sighed, sounding completely uninterested. He hated his job and couldn't wait to retire in a years' time.

"Yeah, the missing girl on the poster over there I've just seen her. Had a complete conversation with her and I stupidly let her go off with her kidnapper, I just assumed he was her father" She sniffed, wiping away her tears of guilt that had started to fall.

The security man, Eddie, noticed that Tracey didn't have a typical New York accent; she must just have got in on a train he thought "Really? So even though the whole of NYPD have been looking for this girl for days, you just happen to step off a train and talk to her?"

"Well… yeah, I know how it sounds but it happened, I spoke to her"

Suddenly the tannoy in the station sounded _"This is the station master, we have an unattended bag in the station, so we require all passengers and staff to evacuate sorry for any inconvenience caused"_

"Look, Mam, you need to take your son and evacuate the building now, I will get on the radio and let the other security guards know, see if anyone can spot her during the evacuation" he started to walk away pulling his radio out of his pocket as he did.

"But she's just a child, she needs to be back with her parents, you need to find her" Tracey held Ryan tighter as she spoke.

"Mam please you need to leave the station, I've told you I will send a message over the radio and we will take a look at the CCTV footage of the station" he then walked away over to where the other security guards were gathering.

Tracey sighed and kissed Ryan's forehead "Come on sweetie, let's see if we can find this crime lab, Lucy was talking about, I think her Mummy and Daddy might be there" she turned around to grab the handle of her suitcase and realised it wasn't there. Oh no, she thought my luggage it the unattended bag. She walked over to the security guards to inform them

"Mam, you need to leave through the exit over there" another guard told her pointing to the exit.

"But I…."

"Please Mam it's for you and your sons own safety" his radio then went off and he walked off to answer it.

Tracey sighed knowing she was going to get nowhere here so she made her way with Ryan to the exit to wait with the crowds, maybe she would see Lucy she thought. If not she would wait to collect her luggage and then make her way to the crime lab.

Marcus had managed to get onto the train with Lucy before the announcement had sounded, he found an empty carriage and sat her in a seat and then sat himself next to her "What did I tell you?" he shouted

"I sorry" Lucy sniffed looking down at her shoes

"Sorry's not good enough, you better hope that lady doesn't tell anyone, I ain't going to go to jail for this you hear me?"

"For what?" Lucy looked up through her long eyelashes at him.

"For this, for taking you" he sighed and lent his head back against the head rest "Look just shut up, go to sleep or something"

Lucy curled her legs up in her chair and turned to face the window, the train slowly pulled away from the station and she let the tears fall as it did as she knew she was being taken further away from the people she loved.

Two hours later and Tracey and Ryan arrived at the crime lab, she walked up the security desk "Hey, I'm not sure if you can help me but do the parents of the missing child, Lucy work here?"

"May I ask why you want to know?" the lady at the desk asked. Tracey noticed that her badge said she was called Alison.

"I think I may have spoken to their daughter earlier today"

"Hang on, let me check if they are in today" she picked up the phone and dialled the number to the lab, Tracey looked around the impressive entrance to the building as she did, pointing out pictures on the wall to Ryan who was stood next to her holding her hand.

"They aren't here, due to the circumstances they are both taking a leave of absence from the department but Detective Taylor is in and he would like to speak to you about what you saw" Alison smiled at her "The lifts are just over to your left, you'll need this" she said handing her a pass "You need the 35th floor, Detective Taylor will be waiting for you when you arrive" Tracey made her way over to the lifts with Ryan, she was now feeling slightly nervous.


	16. Chapter 16

**I thought as I had left you all so long between my last updates; that I would give you two in two days :) let me know what you think :)**

Mac lent back in his chair watching Tracey and her son leave though the elevator door. Stella popped her head around the door "Well he was a little cutie" She smiled referring to Ryan "Did his Mum tell you anything helpful?" she asked walking into Mac's office and sitting on the couch.

"Yes, she definitely saw Lucy, she describe the outfit she had on to me and it was what she was wearing when I took her to the park. That information hasn't been realised to the public yet either."

"Well I guess that's good, I'm quite surprised though that he took her somewhere so public"

"It's what they do though Stella, remember Shane played darts in that bar, he wanted to be seen and I'm sure his brother is just the same"

Stella nodded remembering that awful day that lead to the fight between Shane and Danny on top of the lighthouse, All she could do apart from hugging Lindsay and Lucy was watch it all from the bottom; she shuddered remembering the horrible feeling of seeing the body come flying through the glass and not knowing if it was Shane's or Danny's.

"Did you contact the station?"

"Yes I did it while Tracey was here with me, I can't believe how incompetent and rude they were to her. But I've spoken to the head of security, he's going to speak to the guard she spoke to; he's also going to email me across all the security footage from today. Hopefully we'll be able to tell whether he got on a train with her or if they got evacuated like the other passengers"

"Are we going to tell Lindsay and Danny?"

"We will do, I just need to find out where he went first, find out if we are any closer to bringing her home than we were yesterday. I don't want to give them false hope"

"That's completely understandable Mac"

Mac's computer beeped letting him know that a new email had just arrived; he opened it up to find it was the footage from the station "Shall we watch this together?" Mac asked, Stella just nodded and pulled up a chair.

Lindsay sat on the couch at home snuggling Mr Rabbit to her chest, Danny had popped down to the local bodega to get some bread, milk and some other little bits. While he was out she decided to put some home movies on. The one she was currently watching was Christmas last year when Lucy was two; the whole team had come round to spend Christmas together.

_Lucy was sat on Mac's knee with Mr Rabbit next to them while Stella was sat opposite them helping Lucy to open her latest present "What is it Lucy girl?" Danny asked from behind the camera. Lucy tore of the last bit of paper to revel an ABC giant floor puzzle "Oh wow Luce, What do you say to Auntie Stella?"_

"_Fank ooo!" Lucy grinned standing up and planting a sloppy kiss on Stella's cheek._

"_Can I er… give her mine next?" Adam asked pulling out the present from his bag._

"_Course you can, Luce go over and see Adam" Lindsay smiled as she watched her daughter bound over to him._

"_Oh hey Luce" Adam caught her in his arms "So, yeah… this is for you... I hope you like it, but er if you don't that okay too I've got the receipt at home somewhere so I can always return it and you know get you something you do like" he handed the present over to her. She knelt down and pulled of the silver paper to revel a doll in a box "Oooh dolly" Lucy said excitedly trying to pull open the box._

"_Lucy, you need to wait, what do you need to say to Adam" Lindsay reminded her_

"_Fank ooo Adam" She gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek as well._

_Flack then lent over and passed Lucy his gift. "I got this 'cause I know how much she likes these annoying little things" he told Danny._

_Lucy pulled off the red and green stripped paper, she pulled out three books. She picked the first one up, looking at the picture on the front she then held it up to show Danny "look, Flutterby!" she told him._

"_That's right baby, it's called 'The butterfly'"_

"_Fank ooo Uncle Flackie" She jumped up on him, giving him lots of slobberly kisses._

"_All three books are different stories about butterflies" he told Danny and Lindsay once Lucy had stopped showering him in toddler kisses "Still don't get how she can like butterflies though"_

Lindsay heard the front door open and quickly switched off the TV; Danny came in and caught her wiping her eyes.

"Have you been crying again?" he asked rushing over to her, pulling her into a cuddle

She nodded against his chest "I needed to be close to Lucy so I stupidly decided to put some home movies on"

"Oh Linds, you could of said, we could of watched them together"

"Can we, will you watch the rest with me now?"

"Of course I will" he held her close as she put the TV back on and carried on with the home movie.

The train pulled up to its final stop "Right this is our stop, come on" Marcus told Lucy. She sat up and wiped her eyes, climbing out of the seat. "We're gonna go see Ian, then we will get a train back into the city" he grabbed her hand "But don't you try pulling anymore of them stunts of yours"

"I won't" she sniffed

"You can stop that crying too, it's driving me crazy. I've had to hear you sniff all the way up here"

She just nodded; he pulled up the hood of his jumper and slipped some sunglasses on then led her out the station.

They arrived at the grave yard not long after; it was the same sort of graveyard as they had been to the other day though this one had no stone graves they were all wooden crosses. After a while of wandering Marcus finally found the grave he was looking for, again he sat himself down but Lucy stood this time.

"Ian, my brother, It's me Marcus, I know I know, long time no see but I've been locked up in sing sing ain't I? I went to see Shane the other day, although he has probably told you that. I've brought the kid here to see you. It's all gonna go down tomorrow, I'll finally get the money I'm owed. Maybe then I can get you and Shane proper headstones, nice ones" he looked over to Lucy who had finally sat down and was fiddling with the grass.

He turned back to the grave talking in a low voice this time "I know what you're thinking Ian, that I should kill her, make them pay properly, but I can't do that, It's one thing to murder a full grown adult but it's a completely different story to murder a child. I mean I know she is their child and they both did a lot to hurt our family, but I still can't do it, don't mean I haven't thought about it, it's been running though my head a lot, you know just take the gun and do it while she's sleeping, would be easy really right? Then I think, she didn't exactly ask for any of this, it's not her fault she got them two idiots as parents. She is really just an innocent child who got caught up in a big mess" he stood up "Ian, I'm sorry this visit was short, but we've got to head back to the station, get the train back to New York and get prepared for tomorrow. It's gonna be good bruv, I'll make sure to come tell you all about it!"

He made sure Lucy wasn't looking then blew a kiss to the wooden cross "Love you bruv" he said, he went over to Lucy grabbed her hand and led her out of the graveyard.


	17. Chapter 17

**I wasn't planning on updating this story till tomorrow or Wednesday, but I wanted this chapter up haha :) So here it is! Let me know what you think :)**

If you approached the Alice in wonderland statue in Central Park you probably wouldn't know that it was full of cops and something was about to go down. There were three of them all around the statue but they all blended in with the general public. First was Hawkes, he was sat on one of the benches with a flat cap on pretending to read the paper. Next sat Stella a few benches along from Hawkes, with her hair up in a messy ponytail pretending to talk on her mobile. The last one was Angell, she was dressed up in running gear leaning against a tree with headphones in her ears, but there was no music coming out of them. They were connected to the radio's that all the others had. She pretended to do some stretches. The only thing that was slightly odd was the blue duffel bag placed by the statue.

Flack and Mac were also there, dressed in casual clothes but they were watching the two nearest entrances to the statue, Adam was back at the lab watching the others on the security footage from the park. There was no time on the letter telling them when to make the drop, so they were all there just waiting.

Lindsay and Danny were sat in the break room at the lab, they wanted to be sat with Adam in the AV lab but Mac had suggested that wasn't the best idea; Adam would need to concentrate, he wouldn't need them pacing behind him or asking 'could that be them?'

Lindsay and Danny had agreed with Mac. They would never normally let the parents of a missing person into the AV lab, or any other part of the lab for that matter if they were coming close to getting the person that was missing back, so why should the two of them be any different. Danny paced up and down while Lindsay sat leaning against the wall with her knees to her chest holding Mr Rabbit close to her. They were both nervous and excited at the same time. This could be it, they could be finally getting there little girl home, but if this Casey brother caught a whiff of the three cops near the statue or of Flack and Mac, he might change his mind, run again taking Lucy with him. Then they would be back to square one.

Adam sat concentrating; he had never concentrated on anything as hard as he was doing now. He knew how important this was, he couldn't, wouldn't miss anything. He noticed a car pulling up at the gate near where Mac was situated, a green one just like the car that Flack and Mac had been to investigate the other day, the one they got no leads from. It stopped; he waited for something to happen, anything. Then a woman walked over to the car and climbed into the passenger side, he let out the breath he was holding. It wasn't them.

Jess took a swig from the water bottle she had in her hand, they had been waiting for about an hour, people were starting to look at her suspiously, wondering why she was dressed as she was but not doing any running. She had the wire to her head phones still and whispered into it "People are starting to stare, I'm going to take a quick jog around the area then I'll come back to position"

"Roger that" Flack said into the speaker that was placed on his wrist, he took another look around the area he was in; there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. There was a couple nearby having a picnic on the grass. Two friends were wandering by with pushchairs that had toddlers in. He spoke into his wrist again "Anything Adam?"

Adam jumped slightly when Flacks voice came through the speaker; the room had been so silent apart from the humming of the computers. "No nothing yet Flack" he kept looking, he never realised how popular green cars were these days.

Danny had finally stopped pacing and had joined Lindsay on the floor, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss to the top of her head "God I hate this waiting" he sighed leaning his head back against the wall. Lindsay just snuggled up to him, fiddling with the ears on Mr Rabbit, she didn't reply to his comment in the fear that if she did start to speak she would end up breaking down again. Danny looked at his watch "We've been here hours; they must have heard something by now"

Hawkes kept flicking through his paper, every so often looking over the top of it checking the bag and also checking on Stella and Jess who had resumed her position by the tree. He looked at his watch, time was getting on it was nearly 1:15pm.

Mac was getting desperate now; he needed this man to show. He needed this goddaughter back. He paced up and down in the area he was standing. He heard Adam talking in his ear piece "A man in a baseball cap and the same colour jacket is just approaching the gate near Flack, but there is no child with him"

Mac sighed, he wasn't going to let himself hope yet that this was the right man, how many men in New York City wore baseball caps and black jackets. "Thanks Adam" he said into his wrist.

Flack watched as the man went past him, he was looking at the ground so Flack didn't get a good look of his face, instead of following him though like he knew he should have, something told him to go from where the man just came from see if he could find any clue there. He waited till the man had gone a little further out of sight then made his way out the gate; he walked along the sidewalk besides the row of parked cars. There was nothing out here. He sighed. Then he heard something.

Adam was still watching the man in the black hoodie, he had seen Flack go out the gate in the opposite direction, he wondered what the detective was doing. He watched the suspect make his way towards the statue and then his screens went blank "No!" he cried panicking trying to get the footage back up.

Flack turned to where the noise was coming from, then he saw her sat in the back seat of a black car banging the windows, he checked the front seats as he approached, they were empty. He looked around making sure no one was watching and tried to open the door. It was locked, he gestured with his hand for Lucy to move to the other side of the back seat, which she did. He then went over to the bush picked up a rock and used it to smash the driver side window, pulling his sleeve over his hand he got rid of all the glass that was left, then he lent in and grabbing Lucy he pulled her carefully through the window, holding her tightly to him, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and started to cry with relief of finally being found. Flack had to wipe his own tears away. He pulled his radio out his pocket, holding it up with his spare arm he spoke into it "I've got her, I've got Lucy"

Everyone was so relieved when they heard the news through the radio; Mac knew that Flack would now take her back to the lab to be reunited with her parents. He tried to message Adam to let him know so he could tell them but he couldn't get through. He then heard Stella's voice come through his ear piece "Mac, The bag has gone and so has the suspect!"

**Hey me again :) I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing for you all, I have been toying with the idea for the past week, I then wrote this, then wanted to change it because it didn't feel right, but my lovely friend Crimsonfirebolt, went over it for me and told me to leave it how it is. Also wanted to let you know this story won't be coming to an end soon, I've got a few more plans for it yet!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Right here it is the reunion… I'm hoping I've done it justice, please let me know what you think :)**

Her head stayed snuggled into the crook of Flacks neck, she still couldn't believe it. She was safe, in the arms of someone she knew. He had told her when they got out of the car he was taking her to see her Mummy and Daddy, it felt like years since she had last seen them. They approached the elevator and Flack pressed the button to call it. He stood there silently, he could sense she wasn't ready to speak yet and he wasn't going to push her. She would when she was ready.

Danny and Lindsay had moved to the couch in the break room. Adam had been to tell them that all the cameras had gone down; he reckoned the suspect knew they would be watching and somehow managed to switch them off. "Linds I'm tired, we've been sat here ages, no one is telling us anything, shall we just phone Mac, tell him we will be at home?" he asked. Lindsay shook her head, she needed to stay here, it's where they would bring her if they found her. Danny rubbed his hands over his face, he got up making his way over to the sink to get himself a glass of water "Want one?" he asked Lindsay, again she just shook her head. He knew they shouldn't have come here today, they were best off staying at home, waiting on news from there. At least they would have been able to find things to keep themselves busy there but Lindsay had insisted that they wait in the lab, it was closer to Central Park than their apartment was.

The elevator sounded, signalling that it was stopping on the labs floor. Danny and Lindsay both just assumed it was a lab tech. Danny turned around going to sit back down with Lindsay, that's when he saw him. Flack walking past Mac's office with a child in his arms. He dropped the glass of water; Lindsay looked up when she heard the smash. "Linds, come on" he grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the corridor where Flack was with their daughter.

Lindsay ran up to flack "You found her, you really found her!"

Flack carefully passed Lucy over to her mother, she wrapped her little arms around Lindsay's neck and looked up into her eyes "I missed you Mummy" She said in a whisper.

Lindsay let the tears fall freely now "Oh baby I missed you too. So much" she hugged her tightly sniffing in her scent.

"Daddy?" Lucy asked looking around.

Danny approached them both, wrapping his arms around them sandwiching Lucy in the middle. "I'm here Lucy-girl, Daddy's here"

"I missed you Daddy" Lucy's muffled voice came out between the couple.

"So did I baby, I missed you" all three Messer's had tears streaming down their faces.

Flack watched the reunion of the family with tears in his eyes. He was so grateful that after three long days the little family could finally be reunited. He wished that they would be allowed to go home now, to spend some well-earned time together, but Stella was on her way back to the lab to process Lucy. Marcus had got away so they now needed to interview Lucy, try to get information from her about him.

Flack turned when he heard the elevator arrive on the lab floor again, this time Stella got out, with her kit in her hand. "Stell, just give them a few minutes?" Flack asked her as she approached him.

"Of course Flack, I was planning to wait till Hawkes had arrived to check her over anyway" She replied as she made her way into Mac's office putting her kit down on the couch. "I can't believe she is finally here. Three days is a long time in the world of a four year old"

Flack sat down on the couch next to her kit "Stell, you should have seen her face in that car, I've never seen her look so frightened and lost before, but she still had the courage to bang on them windows to get my attention"

"She is one tough cookie, just like her parents" Stella said, she saw Hawkes arrive, she watched as he made his way over to the Messer's. "Did she say anything to you on the way here?"

"No nothing, just sat staring out the window. It was odd, you know what a little chatterbox she is, talk your ear off if you'll let her"

Stella smiled at his comment "I'm sure she will be back to talking your ear off in no time Flack. She just needs to spend some time at home with the two people she loves most in the world"

Flack nodded, hoping that what Stella said was true, it kind of scared him seeing Lucy so quiet, he didn't even know she knew how to be that quiet. They both looked up as Hawkes came in "I've checked her out and she is fine, a little bit dehydrated but Danny got her some juice to drink, after a little of that her sugars should be back to normal"

"Okay, thanks Sheldon, I guess it's my turn to go in now" Stella said as she picked up her kit and made her way into the break room "Hey Lucy, it's so good to see you again" She smiled at the four year old as she sat on the couch opposite the little family.

Lucy who was snuggled up in Danny's lap with Mr Rabbit under her arm gave Stella a little wave.

"Lucy, I don't suppose you could help me with a few things do you?"

Lucy looked at her curiously, then gave a little nod.

"That's my girl. Right sweetie, first, I just need to see your hands is that okay?"

Lucy nodded again and sat up a little more on Danny's lap holding her hands out for Stella to see. Stella knelt on the floor next to her and carefully took a few scrapings from under Lucy's nails.

"Luce your so brave" Lindsay told her kissing her head "Stella, I've got the back pack that we sent her to Mac's with in my locker, want me to change her into the clothes that are in it, so you can have these?"

"Would you Linds? That would be great"

"Gonna come with Mummy Luce, we will get you changed out of them dirty clothes" Lindsay asked her daughter.

"Daddy come?" She asked

"If you want me to Luce, then of course I will" he stood up picking up his daughter with him and then three of them made their way to the locker room.

Ten minutes later they were back. Lucy was in Danny's arms dressed in a denim dress with a pink belt and a pair of white tights with no shoes on, "Sorry we took so long, she loves this jumper" Lindsay said showing Stella the pink 'Daddy's girl' jumper as she handed it over "She's scared that she won't get it back" she handed over the rest of Lucy's clothes as well as her pink converse.

"Oh Lucy, of course you will get it back, it's yours, I just want to borrow it okay?" Stella then went into her kit and pulled out two lollies a red one and a green one. "Lucy would you like a Lolly?" she asked

Lucy looked at her parents to see if she was allowed, they both gave her a little nod, letting her know it was okay. She then nodded at Stella.

"Which colour would you like?"

Lucy pointed to the red one.

"Are you sure you want that one? I've heard the green one is really yummy" Stella said smiling, she looked at Danny and Lindsay who were smiling too, knowing what she was doing.

"Red please" Lucy said

"I'll make you a deal; try the green one if you don't like it then you can have the red one okay?"

Lucy nodded, Stella passed her the green lolly. Lucy stuck it in her mouth then screwed up her face in disgust. She pulled it back out and handed it over to Stella. Who smiled, taking it and handing her the red one. Stella placed the green one in a re-sealable bag.

Lucy snuggled herself back into Danny's chest with Mr Rabbit tightly under her arm, she sucked at her lolly but Stella noticed that her eyes were starting to droop.

"She's getting sleepy" She told the couple.

Once she had fallen asleep Danny took the lolly from her mouth and wrapped it back in its wrapping, passing it to Lindsay she slipped it into her back "Are we allowed to take her home?" Danny asked.

"As you two know, we would normally like to interview her today, while her memory is still fresh, but I'm never one to wake a sleeping child, especially one who has been through what Lucy has. Go take her home, cuddle her and let her sleep; if she does say anything just write it down and then I'll do an interview with her in the morning"

Lindsay lent over and hugged her friend "Thank you Stella, we appreciate it"

"Don't mention it" Stella told her.

Danny stood up with Lucy still sleeping in his arms, he gently lent across and planted a kiss on Stella's cheek "Thank you for bringing her home" Lindsay wrapped her arm around Danny's back and together with Lucy for the first time in three days they headed home as a family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter, they really spurred me on to write this chapter and the next! So here is chapter 19, I hope you all enjoy it :)**

The next day Stella had decided it would probably be easier on everyone if she interviewed Lucy at her own house, somewhere she was comfortable. So that's where she was, sat on the Messer's couch with Lindsay sat next to her and Danny sat in the arm chair with Lucy, who was still in her Snow White pyjamas curled up on his lap with Mr Rabbit in her arms.

"Lucy, do you remember the name of the man who took you? Did he mention it at any point?" Stella asked her.

Lucy thought for a moment "I think he was called Marcus, but he also mentioned other names too"

"Do you remember what they were?"

"One was Ian I think but I don't remember the other one"

Stella guessed that the other name was more than likely Shane, but she couldn't write that down as Lucy hadn't known it. "Do you remember any of the places he took you?"

"There were lots of places, we went to some places that were like where Uncle Louie lives, but these ones weren't nice and then he took me back to another place too"

"Where was the other place? Do you remember?"

"I don't know where it was, but he tolds me I used to live there"

"Do you remember anything about it?"

"There was a cot" Lucy sat and thought for a moment "Oh, there was a funny mark on the floor too"

"Could it be our old apartment?" Lindsay asked

"I'm wondering that, I mean you did leave Lucy's crib behind didn't you?"

Lindsay nodded "Yeah we couldn't take much from her room with us, too many bad memories"

"I'll talk to Flack when I get back get him to send some men over there to check it out" Stella then turned her attention back to Lucy "Did Marcus say anything to you Lucy that you can remember?"

Lucy nodded; she cuddled up to Danny tighter then whispered "he told me Mummy was bad"

Lindsay let out a little gasp; she couldn't believe that someone would try to tell her daughter something about her that wasn't true. It also now made sense to her why Lucy had been cuddlier with Danny rather than her since she got back. She believed her Mummy was bad.

"Why did he say Mummy was bad Lucy?" Stella asked

"'cause she shoots people, she shooted his brother"

Lindsay could feel the tears threating to fall. How dare he tell her that, she shot his brother because he was threating her family. She had no other choice. She knew that she and Danny were going to have to talk to Lucy about it; but how do you explain something like that to a three year old?

Lucy had now buried her face into Danny's chest. Stella took that as a sign that she wasn't willing to answer any more questions. She wasn't too bothered though, she had got quite a few helpful bits from her. "I think we are done for today Lucy"

There was no reply from the little girl; she stayed exactly where she was with Danny stroking the back of her head. Stella guessed that even though Lindsay had told her that Lucy had slept for 14 hours last night, she still must be exhausted after everything that had happened to her. Stella stood up "Thank you for all your help today Lucy, I hope to see you again really soon"

Danny lent down and whispered something to Lucy, she then turned around, giving Stella a little wave, then rested her head back onto Danny's chest.

"I'll see you out" Lindsay smiled standing up, they both made their way over to the door. Once they were there out of site from Lucy, Lindsay looked up at Stella, the tears finally started to fall "What am I meant to do now? She thinks I'm a bad person"

Stella pulled her into a cuddle "No she doesn't. She's been told a lot of stuff these past few days; we can guess it probably wasn't very nice stuff about you or Danny. She's only three though so hearing all this would have confused her. Her little brain needs to slowly work out what is true and what isn't. She knows you though; she loves you and Danny a lot."

Lindsay pulled away wiping her eyes on her sleeve "I guess I just need to give her some time"

"Yeah, she will soon be back to normal, chattering away, cuddling everyone and covering them in toddler kisses"

Lindsay let out a little laugh "I do hope so"

Back in the Bronx, Marcus sat on the couch in the apartment that he first took Lucy to. The duffel bag was on the floor in front of him. Slowly he pulled back the zipper, till the bag was fully open. There wasn't money in the bag though, just newspaper cut up into its size. He had been played, he knew he shouldn't have trusted the cops, they were dirty, all of them.

He picked up the bag and sent it flying against the wall, newspaper sheets fell out scattering across the floor. What was he to do now, he needed that money. It was what was owed to him after the death of Shane. He stood up; making his way past the table he kicked it in anger as he made his way into the room that had all the pictures of the Messer's on the wall. He looked around confused, it was gone. They had been here, touching his stuff, routing through the apartment. He should have known they would have though. This place was one of the last listed addresses of Shane. He guessed letting the girl draw that picture though didn't help. He didn't think they would have been able to work out the childish markings but they obviously had.

He went back to the couch; he sighed and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do now? He sat thinking for a while, he desperately wanted the money, he couldn't kidnap the child again they would know it was him and they probably still wouldn't give him the money. He needed to do something better, then it came to him; he needed to make their lives hell, all of them that worked at the lab, especially the Messer's. He couldn't risk being seen though; they would throw his sorry ass straight back into jail for the kidnapping if he was caught and there was no way he was doing another run in Sing Sing. He needed to do this subtly; he thought a plan was slowly coming together in his head.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm being brave and posting this with out my friend checking it first, so I hope there is not to many mistakes! thank you again for all your amazing reveiws! :)**

Lucy sat bolt upright in bed screaming, she didn't know where she was, the room was dark. She kicked off the covers and slid out of bed. Hearing footsteps she panicked, he was back, coming to get her. She quickly crawled under the bed, shuffling so she was right under, against the wall. She saw the light coming through her door when it was opened and two bare feet stood there, "Lucy?" she heard, she didn't reply. Don't make a sound she told herself over and over in her head. The light was then switched on in the room, "Lucy-girl where are you?" her nickname, he used her nickname so it must be safe, no one used that except Mummy and Daddy and sometimes her lab family. She still couldn't bring herself to move, what if he was playing tricks on her. The feet moved across the carpet, they were now right by her bed "Lucy sweetheart you need to come out" she watched as the feet moved over towards the window, checking behind the curtain. "It's me Luce, It's Daddy, I know you're scared, but your safe I promise" she crawled forward, her hand reaching out from under the bed.

Her Daddy's face appeared as he laid down beside her bed "What you doing under here Lucy-girl?"

"Hiding" she whispered back "horrible man is gonna come get me"

"No baby, no you're safe, he won't hurt you again I promise" Danny told her, reaching for her hand, holding it in his. He wasn't going to force her out from under the bed or even ask her to come out; she would come out when she felt ready.

"No, he got me when I was with Uncle Mac; he mights get me now again"

"Luce, Daddy won't let that happen"

"Uncle Mac let it happen"

"No, he turned away for two seconds Luce, it all happened so fast; you know Uncle Mac loves you"

"I love Uncle Mac too, but I don't want to go to the park again"

"That's fine; no one is going to make you Lucy"

"I don't want you to go to work either, want you and Mummy to stay with me"

"One of us will always be with you for as long as you need us to be" Mac had anticipated that Lucy wouldn't want to be away from her parents, so when they got back from their week off with Lucy he made sure that on the schedule Danny and Lindsay were never on together for the foreseeable future.

Lucy crawled out from under the bed; Danny sat up as she did so. She sat in his lap, resting her head on his chest. "I was so scared Daddy"

"I know" he kissed the top of her head "I so wanted to take your sacredness away, come and save you like Superman but I just didn't know where to find you"

"Daddy you are superman" she told him matter of factly.

He cuddled up to her tightly "I love you so much Lucy"

"I love you too Daddy" she let out a little yawn.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No, horrible man comes back when I'm asleep"

Danny stood up, picking Lucy up with him, he got into her bed laying her down next to him "I'll stay here Luce, make sure he doesn't come"

"You promise?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere" he stroked the hair that had fallen into her face away with his finger "Just sleep baby girl, I'll be here if you get scared"

Snuggling her head on Danny's chest, Lucy finally succumbed to sleep. Danny didn't dare sleep though; he had to stay awake in case she woke up frightened. He just sat watching her sleeping, her little chest rising and falling, a little smile appearing on her lips, he knew that meant she was dreaming of something that made her happy. Ever since she was about 7 months old she would smile in her sleep when she was having a good dream.

A few hours later, he was finally ready to drop off when he saw her face change, her little body went ridged, then she started fidgeting in her sleep "No" she cried out "go away"

Danny slowly shook her awake "Lucy-girl, wake up, your safe, I'm here, Daddy's here"

Lucy opened her blue eyes; she looked around the room, her eyes falling on Danny "Daddy, I was in the graves, they were coming to get me"

"Who was Luce?" he asked

"The bad people, the bad people who kill people with their guns"

Danny pulled her head to his chest "No one's going to get you Luce, Daddy won't let that happen"

"I don't want to sleep no more" she told him as she sat up.

Danny looked at his watch 5:54 AM Lucy was normally up at around 6:30 anyway so he didn't see any point in forcing her to sleep anymore. "That's okay; shall we go get some breakfast, would that make you feel better?"

Lucy nodded "Froot loops?"

"We can have Froot loops if that's what you want" he smiled, standing up, then picking her up he carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

A couple of hours later Lindsay came down into the kitchen, walking over to her husband who had his back to her as he was washing up, snaking her arms around him she planted a kiss on his shoulder "Morning"

Danny turned around "Morning babe" he smiled then gave her a kiss.

She noticed the bags under his eyes and his pale complexion "Danny you look awful"

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night, was up half the night with Lucy" he replied then let out a yawn.

"Danny go back to bed, I'll carry on the washing up"

"You sure?"

"Yes, go, I'll wake you in a few hours"

"Thanks" he smiled, giving her another kiss then made his way to the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Lucy made her way into the kitchen, looking around "Where's Daddy?"

"He's gone back to bed sweetie" Lindsay replied, drying her hands on a tea towel she walked over to her daughter and knelt down in front of her.

"No, I want him to come play with me"

"I can come and play with you" Lindsay smiled

Lucy looked at her warily, then deciding she had no other option nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to play?"

Lucy shrugged, then turning she walked back into the living room, plonking herself on the sofa.

Lindsay sighed standing back up, this was going be a lot tougher than she imagined she hated the fact that Lucy didn't really trust her or want to be around her anymore. Remembering what Stella had told her though, that Lucy will eventually come round. She made her way into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Lucy. "Shall we play the Wii?"

Lucy nodded again, sliding off the couch she went and turned the machine and TV on.

Lindsay smiled watching her, knowing Danny hated the fact that at three Lucy already knew how to set the console up. Just dance kids popped up on the screen "What shall we dance too Luce?" she asked picking the controller up off the table.

"The sillies one" she replied, giving Lindsay a little smile.

Lindsay put 'shake your sillies out' on, the both danced together, Lucy was starting to relax a bit, giggling at Lindsay's dancing and chatting to her telling her when she done the wrong move and what song she wanted to dance to next.

They were now dancing to Jackson 5 'ABC' when Lindsay heard her phone beep, she ignored it not wanting to ruin the moment she was having with Lucy. "You're such a good dancer Luce"

"I like dancing"

"Maybe we will have to enrol you in a dance class like Ballet" Lindsay smiled.

"Maybe" Lucy replied, a little unsure of joining anything new as there may be horrible people there.

Once the song came to an end, Lindsay went over to check her phone, picking it up from the side she read the text she had received from Stella.

"Mummy, what shall we dance to next?" Lucy asked turning to face her mother, she saw Lindsay gasp and drop the phone that was in her hand, it landed on the kitchen floor with a thud. Lucy wondered over "You okay Mummy?" she asked bending down to retrieve the phone that had been dropped.

Lindsay didn't reply she couldn't. she needed Danny, running through the living room, ignoring the calls of concern coming from Lucy, she went into the bedroom where Danny lay asleep on his back with one arm above his head and the other resting on his stomach, snoring softly. She shook him "Danny, Wake up"

He opened his eyes, then rubbed them "Hmm?" He then noticed the tears that had begun to fill Lindsay's eyes "Linds, what's wrong? Is it Lucy?" he asked sitting up in a panic.

"No Lucy's fine, its Flack's sister" she replied wiping her eyes

"Sam?"

"Yeah, she's dead!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I'm sorry about the last chapter, but it kind of just happened when I was writing so blame my muse! Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter, I got 8 reviews for It (which doesn't sound a lot) but it is to me as it's the most I've ever got on a chapter, so again thank you! :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

Danny pushed open the doors of the precinct; he had left Lindsay at home with a crying Lucy who had wanted to go with her Daddy. It broke his heart having to leave her but he needed to find Flack, he looked around, he wasn't there. He spotted Jess pacing up and down with her phone against her ear, he ran over "Jess, where is he? Where's Flack?"

She stopped pacing, turning to face him, "I don't know Danny, I'm trying to ring him but I can't get hold of him"

Danny rubbed his hands over his face, "Keep trying to ring, let me know if you hear anything okay? I'm gonna head to the lab, see if he has been there or down to the morgue"

"Okay, let me know if you find him"

Danny nodded then ran back outside; he got on his Harley making his way through the busy traffic to the lab. Once he arrived he headed straight down to the morgue, where he found Sid sat at his computer. "Sid, has Flack been here?"

"Yes, he was here about twenty minutes ago, wanted to see his sister, but I couldn't allow him to unfortunately, I haven't done the post yet and I wouldn't want him to see her like she is now" he replied.

"That bad?"

Sid nodded sadly; "I've not seen anything this bad for a while, I'm afraid" he stood up, leading the younger man over to one of the tables where a body lay with a sheet over it. "Would you like to see?"

Danny didn't want too but he had to do this for Flack, he didn't know why he just knew he had too, he looked up at Sid giving him a small nod. Sid slowly pulled the sheet back, revelling Sam laying there on the table, he brown hair matted with blood, her neck had been slashed, and both her eyes were missing. Danny looked away, unable to look any longer.

"She has more stab wounds on her body too" Sid said, as he covered her back over.

"Do we know who's responsible for this?" Danny asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question"

"Alright, thanks Sid" Danny made his way out of the morgue and up to the lab; he walked into Mac's office "Mac, do we know who did this? Who murdered Flack's sister?"

"Not right now Danny, we have a few leads we are working on" Mac replied

"I want on the case"

"Danny, you're not meant to be working, you need to be home spending time with Lucy"

"I know, I know, but this isn't just any normal case, this is Sam Mac, I need to help find who did this, for Flack"

"We are all working on this, we will find out who did this, you need to be at home with your little girl though Danny. I know Flack is your friend but Lucy is your daughter she needs to come first"

Danny nodded knowing what Mac was saying was true. "I know she does, the second you hear anything you let me know"

"I will do"

Danny headed back down stairs. Sitting on his Harley he was going to make his way home to be with Lucy and Lindsay but decided he was going to check Flack's apartment first, he needed to find him. He knew how self-destructive he felt when he lost Louie, he know Flack would be the same.

Starting up his engine he made his way to Flack's apartment block. Leaving his Harley parked outside, he ran up to the second floor and started banging on Flack's door "Flack it's me Danny let me in"

A neighbour came out to see what all the fuss was about "he's not there" she told Danny.

"What? Where is he?"

"I don't know, he came back about 15 minutes ago, went in, I heard some crashing around, then the next thing I know his door slams and he is walking back down the corridor"

"Okay thanks" Danny replied, then without even thinking to tell the neighbour what he was doing he kicked Flack's door down.

"What on earth are you doing?" the neighbour said.

"It's alright, I'll buy him a new door" Danny replied then went into Flack's apartment. He was shocked at the state of it, Flack was normally a pretty tidy guy, but today there was clothes thrown across the floor, the table was on its side, there were plates smashed on the kitchen side, Danny assumed Flack had thrown them against the wall. There was also a smashed glass in the sink with blood on it. Danny sighed "Oh Flack, where are you?"

He heard his phone ringing in his pocket, he took it out Lindsay's name flashed across the screen, he knew he should answer, but he couldn't he needed to find Flack. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he walked across to Flacks bedroom, his belt was on his bed, the cuffs were still in his pocket and so was the gun. Danny breathed a sigh of relief; at least he hadn't taken that.

Danny wondered around the apartment one last time, Nothing was suggesting where Flack was now. As he was about to leave he noticed the safe next to the front door was open, and Flacks back up piece was missing.

Lindsay sighed; she tried to ring Danny again but couldn't get an answer. She was unsure what but something had spooked Lucy who was now laid under her bed crying, refusing to get out till her Daddy came. She ran her fingers through her hair, she then called Mac's office to ask if Danny had turned up there, to which Mac replied he had been but left about 10 minutes ago.

She tried Danny's phone again, this time he answered "Lindsay, whats wrong?"

"Danny you need to come home, Lucy needs you"

"I can't right now, I need to find Flack, I've been to his apartment, his back up piece is missing Linds. You're with her she'll be okay"

"Danny you know what she's like with me at the moment. Phone Hawkes or someone ask them to find him, you need to come home"

"Flacks not going to want everyone looking for him Linds, he's in a bad place, he won't want everyone out there trying to find him that's why I need to do it"

"Danny, what about Lucy? She's in a bad place too, I've tried to help her, reassure her, but nothings working, she just wants you" Lindsay replied, feeling like a terrible mother.

Danny sighed hating having to choose between his daughter and his best friend, but he knew no matter what Lucy would always come first. "Alright, look Ill phone Hawkes, let him know what's going on. See if he can look for Flack on the quiet, then I'll be home. Tell Lucy Daddy's coming"


	22. Chapter 22

**Right, chapter 22 I'm a little nervous posting this chapter but I hope it's ok! :)**

Mac came entered his office, he had been with Adam in the AV lab looking over some CCTV footage of Samantha Flack that was caught 15 minutes before she was brutally murdered. He sat at his desk and was just about to log on to his computer when he noticed the small white square box on his desk. He looked up when Stella entered the office.

"Hawkes has just had phone call, he's had to nip out, said he would only be a couple of hours so I told him to call it his lunch break" she told him sitting down on the chair by his desk, she noticed he wasn't playing attention "Are you okay?"

"Did you see anyone come into my office while I was with Adam?" he asked.

"No not that I'm aware off, why?"

"Someone's left this" he pointed to the white box on the table.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure" taking his handkerchief from his pocket, he reached over pulling the white box closer towards him. Lifting the lid carefully he saw there was note inside, lifting it out he placed it on his desk, then he noticed the other items in the box "Oh god"

"What is it?" Stella asked.

Mac turned the box around to face her, to show her the two blue eyes that were placed in there, he opened the note that had come with it and read it aloud so Stella could hear "I'm still watching every single one of you"

Stella continued to stare at the contents of the box, not fully paying attention to what Mac had just read out. "These are Sam's eyes aren't they?"

"I'm not sure, but the chances are they probably are. We will have to run a DNA test to be sure"

"Want me to do that?"

"If you wouldn't mind, just don't let anyone else no about this yet, we need to make sure everything is connected first"

"Okay, while I'm at it I'll dust the box for finger prints"

"Thank you" he replied, watching her walk out of the room with the little white box.

Danny again was laid on the floor of Lucy's room talking to her from where she hid from under her bed. "Why are you hiding Luce?"

"Horrible man, he was here" she whimpered.

"No one was here apart from you and Mummy" he replied.

"Daddy stay here, don't leave me again"

"Lucy, you were with Mummy, she won't hurt you"

"But what if I'm bad?"

"Well then Mummy might put you for a time out, but she won't hurt you"

"She'll shoot me Daddy, She shoots bad people"

"Oh Lucy, come here" he helped her out from under the bed sitting her in his lap "Your Mummy loves you very much okay? I promise you she would never ever shoot you"

"But she shooted horrible man's brother"

"Because she had to Lucy, he was going to hurt us, she was saving us"

"Like Superman saves people?"

"Yea just like Superman"

Lucy snuggled into his chest, not saying anything else. He wasn't sure he had totally convinced her that her mother would never hurt her but he thought it was a start.

Hawkes had checked a few bars that he knew Flack liked to drink at but hadn't found him yet. He was about to phone Danny to say he'd had no luck when another idea came to him. Calling over a cab he climbed in giving the driver the dress for his next location.

Stella had run the DNA test and had got a positive match to Samantha Flack. Then she dusted the box for finger prints but had come up empty. Her next plan was to check the writing on the note, see if there was anything distinctive about it.

Hawkes paid the cabbie then got out, going up the steps, he rang the bell for the apartment he was visiting there was no answer; he tried a few times still no answer. He saw a neighbour coming out of the apartment building, so went in through the open door and up to the apartment he was here for; Sam's. He knocked on the door "Flack I know you're in there it's me Hawkes" he pressed his ear to the door, there was definitely movement inside "Flack come on man, let me in" he heard more movement then something smashed. He couldn't wait any longer, so stepping back he kicked down the door.

Once he entered he spotted Flack straight away sat on Sam's couch with a bottle of whiskey in his cut up hand, the glass he had been using in pieces on the floor and his gun on the table. "Flack, what are you doing?"

"Just leave me, leave me alone" Flack slurred, trying to push Hawkes away with his hand but completely missing him.

"You've cut your hand, let me take a look" Hawkes made his way into the kitchen find a cloth to clean Flack's hand up with, then came and sat next to him on the couch.

"No, my hand is fine, don't touch it" Flack pulled his hand away, spilling some whiskey as he did.

"Flack they look deep, let me just make sure they don't need stiches"

"Just leave me; I wanna be alone here with my sister" he took another swig from the whiskey bottle then slammed it on the table, he picked up the gun "Then I'm gonna shot him, I am. Whoever did this is a dead man"

Hawkes carefully took the gun away from Flack, placing it in his jacket pocket, he knew what Danny had told him about not to tell anyone else, but he needed someone here who knew Flack better than he did someone who could talk some sense into him. He couldn't phone Danny again as he was with Lindsay and Lucy, so he tried the next closest person to Flack, Mac.

Stella studied the handwriting, there was a very distinctive way the E's were written, with a little flick at the end and they were also written a little higher than the other letters. She had seen these before, but where, she couldn't remember.

Mac arrived at Flacks apartment, Hawkes greeted him at the door "Thanks for coming"

"It's alright, where is he?" Mac asked.

"He went to use the bathroom" Hawkes replied, pointing towards the door across the room.

Mac walked over and knocked the door "Flack you okay in there?" he asked, there was no reply. Mac tested the door handle, the door wasn't locked, he opened it up, there wasn't a bathroom on the other side of the door but instead Sam's bedroom. Her bedroom window was wide open and Flack was nowhere in sight. "He's gone"

"What?" Hawkes said rushing over to where Mac stood, he saw the empty bedroom and the window to the fire escape open "I don't even know how he would get down the fire escape, he was hammered"

"We are only on the second floor; even if he slipped and fell he wouldn't have hurt himself especially as the alcohol would have relaxed him as well"

Hawkes nodded In agreement "Guess we are back to square one again though of having to find him"

Marcus sat in his apartment, laughing to himself at the memory of when they had discovered that cops sister. He had hid behind a tree and watched the whole thing. It had turned out a lot better than expected, the curly hair cop and the boss man had turned up. Their faces were a picture when they realised who the victim was. This was only there first surprise of the week though, they will all slowly learn he thought, they'll learn no one messes with the Casey brothers and gets away with it.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I finally got round to writing another chapter of this story! it's been a while so I'm hoping it all still flows properly! I've got a busy couple of weeks coming up, I will and get another update soon but there might be another little wait, Which I apologise for in advance! Anyway Enjoy :)**

Flack stumbled down the street, why did Hawkes have to come? He thought he was doing fine, he just needed to spend some time in Sam's place to feel close to her but then Hawkes had to show up and ruin everything. He carried on stumbling through the crowds on the busy New York street, heading for Central Park.

He soon arrived, he found a bench and sat on it resting his elbows on his knees he held his head in his hands. Why did they have to kill Sam? The two of them were just getting close, were starting to act like siblings should and then that evil bastard who ever he was had to go and murder her. Flack felt the tears starting to fall down his face again. He hated crying, especially having people see him cry but now he didn't care. He tilted his head back and looked up at the sky "Sam" he slurred "I promise you I will get whoever did this to you" He needed to find out who it was, then he would get his gun back and pay them a visit.

Stella started looking through the computer data base of all the hand writing samples they had, she had managed to find three so far that all had similar distinctive marks to the letter Mac received but none had the same E. She carried on looking.

"Right Luce" Danny said standing up with the three-year-old in his arms "Shall we go and do some drawing with Mummy?"

Lucy clung to him tighter but gave him a little nod.

Danny smiled and carried Lucy back out to the living room "Hey Linds" he called to his wife who was sat on the couch.

"Hm?" She asked looking at him.

"Lucy wants to do some drawing with the two of us" he told her, carrying Lucy over to the table.

"She does?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, you going to come and draw with us?"

"Of course I am" Lindsay replied, pleased that Danny had managed to talk to Lucy and stop her crying. She came over and sat with her little family at the table.

Hawkes and Mac wandered down the street looking for any sign of the lanky blue-eyed detective. They had tried all the local bars down near Sam's house thinking he may have gone to one of them to get another drink but none of the bar tenders had seen him, or at least none of them wanted to tell the two CSI's they had seen him.

"Where else would he of gone?" Hawkes asked.

"I'm not sure, there are a few possibilities. He may have gone to his Grandma's" Mac replied

"Would he in the state that he was in?"

"I'm sure she has seen him in worse states than that. I'm thinking he would have gone somewhere where he would feel close to Sam and I know they spend a lot of time there together"

"And what if he's not there? What do we tell his Grandma?"

"We'll think of something on the way" Mac smiled, making his way towards the Avalanche.

Flack had left the bench and was now on his way to find the Alice in Wonderland statue, the same one they were meant to have picked Lucy up from. It had been one of Sam's favourites as a child, every Sunday she would drag them down here so she could see Alice.

He stood next to the statue and ran his fingers over the mad hatters cold, hard, metal top hat, Is that one Sam would feel like now cold and hard? He wondered. He smiled up at the statue, he had so many memories of being here as a kid. Climbing up on the statue to see who could get the highest and of course with him being taller and older he would always win, not that it was a very high statue anyway. He reached out and stroked Alice's hair, Sam had gone through a phase when she was about 4 or 5 of wanting her hair done like Alice's everyday. So their Mum had to put her hair in plaits every night so it would be wavy in the morning and then would put it up like Alice's for school, Flack let out a little laugh at the memory.

Stella had finally made progress, she had found the document she was looking for the one with the same E's on. She let her eyes wonder over the document, reading it slowly trying to see why she had remembered it. Lines stood out to her '_You stole that from him' 'Most precious to you two' ' I finally have her'_

Stella now remembered, it was the letter Marcus Casey had sent to Danny and Lindsay when he had taken Lucy. She started putting the pieces together, Marcus had killed Sam, he was starting to get his revenge. Stella picked up her phone and dialled Mac's number. They had to act fast to catch this sick twisted individual before anyone else got hurt.

Mac and Hawkes had just left Flack's Grandmas apartment, he wasn't there. As they walked down the steps from the apartment building Mac's phone began to ring. "Stella" he told Hawkes as he answered the phone.

"Hey Stella, It's who?... Okay, I'm coming back... No no we haven't found him yet, I'm going to get Sheldon to keep looking... Yep I'll see you soon" he said then hung up the phone. He the turned to Hawkes "I need to head back to the lab, something has come up but are you okay to keep looking?"

Hawkes nodded.

"Try central park next, he's mentioned to me before about going there as a kid" Mac told him.

"Okay, Will do. I'll let you know when I find him" Hawkes said as he began to walk in the direction of Central park.

Mac climbed back into the Avlanche and made his way back to the lab.

"I finished my picture" Lucy replied holding it up.

"Let me see" Danny asked taking the picture from Lucy's hand, he smiled when he saw it. She had drawn the three of them holding hands. Although she had put him in the middle, when normally she would put herself in the middle he didn't mind. He was just proud that she had included Lindsay. "You'll like this" he smiled holding the picture out to Lindsay.

She took it and he watched as the tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at it. "It's perfect Lucy" She told her daughter.

Mac exited the elevator and began to walk over to his office, he stopped just outside noticing there on his desk sat another bigger white box.


	24. Chapter 24

**I managed to get this done last night, So I thought as I'd kept you waiting so long I'd post this chapter today :) I think there is only going to be a handful of chapters left for this story, but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Mac looked around, there was no one around who wasn't supposed to be there. He carefully entered his office looking around to make sure there was no one waiting for him in there. Taking his gloves out of his pocket he slipped them on. Making his way over to his desk he looked at the box, there was nothing on it to suggest where it had come from, but by the colour of it he assumed it came from the same person who had sent Sam's eyes to him. He lifted the box up, it was heavy but not overly heavy. Putting it back on his desk he opened it slowly, gasping when he saw what was inside.

Flack kissed his fingers and placed them on Alice's cheek "I love you Sam" he whispered. Over the past half an hour he had started to feel more sober, so decided it was time to make his way him. He gave the statue one last look then began to make his way slowly through the park. He heard someone shout his name, he turned and saw Hawkes approaching him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Hawkes told him

"I'm sorry, I just... I needed to get my head together" Flack replied.

"That's fine, I understand that. How's your hand now?"

Flack held his hand up to show him "It's scabbing over, I'm sure it'll be fine"

"We'll if it starts to bleed again then you'll need to get it stitched"

"I will" Flack promised.

"Let's get you something to eat, it might help sober you up a bit more before I take you back to Mac"

Flack laughed "You sound like I used to with Sam, telling her I needed to get her sober before I took her back to Dad"

Hawkes smiled "You were a good brother to her Don"

"I was, wasn't I?" Flack replied with a small smile on his face.

Hawkes nodded and then changed the subject no wanting to get Flack to upset over Sam "What do you fancy to eat?"

"Not a lot, something small"

"Wow, that must be a first coming from you" Hawkes laughed "Fancy a subway?"

"Subway sounds good" Flack smiled as they made there way out of the park.

Danny had left his girls drawing on the table while he went to make the three of them some drinks. Lucy had been a bit hesitant at first to be left with Lindsay but once she realised that Danny was only going over to the sink she calmed down. Danny stood at the sink, listening.

"What are you drawing now?" Lindsay asked her daughter.

Lucy looked up from her paper, her eyes flickered over to Danny who had his back towards her, she then looked back at Lindsay "I'm drawing a tiger"

"Ooh, it's a very good tiger" Lindsay smiled "You know, that's where me and your Daddy first met, at the zoo, outside the tiger's cage"

Lucy gave Lindsay a small smile "I remember that, Daddy made you call Uncle Mac, Sir"

"That's right, he did" Lindsay smiled

Lucy flicked her eyes back over to the sink to make sure Danny was still there "Uncle Mac doesn't like that name, does he?"

"No he doesn't, You have to call him Mac or Detective when you work with him"

"That makes me special, cos I can call him 'Uncle Mac'" Lucy replied proudly.

"That it does" Lindsay smiled. "You are a very special little girl anyway Luce, you know why?"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because you are the most clever, beautiful, sweet and loving three year old I know"

"That's cos I got you and Daddy, you two are super clever" Lucy smiled. "And I get my prettiness from you Mummy"

Lindsay smiled trying to hold back the tears from Lucy's sweet comment, leaning out she tucked a piece of Lucy's hair behind her ear, Lucy flinched slightly at the touch but let Lindsay do it anyway.

Danny stood at the sink, feeling proud of both his wife and his daughter. It seemed like Lucy was finally letting Lindsay in again. Although he knew it wasn't going to be that easy, if he stepped out the room now, he knew Lucy would panic and end up following him. So he carried the three drinks over and joined his family back at the table.

Mac looked up when Stella came into his office "I know who sent the ey..." She stopped when she saw the white box on the table "Another one?"

Mac nodded.

"What's in it this time?" Stella asked making her way over to Mac's desk.

"Take a look" he replied pushing the box over to her. She took the lid off and looked in "Is that a skull?" she asked.

"Yeah, one that looks like it's been dug up from a grave" Mac sighed.

"Do we know whos it is?"

"Well there is another note, all it says is 'You're brother wanted to pay you a visit'"

"Brother?" Stella asked "a dead brother?" she thought for a moment that gasped "Louie"

"That's the conclusion I came to as well, Danny is not to know about this under any circumstances" Mac replied sternly.

"Oh of course, he has enough on his plate right now, he doesn't need to know about this"

"You started to say you knew who brought the eyes?"

"Oh yeah" Stella replied putting the lid back over the box, not wanting to see the skull any longer "It was Marcus Casey, he's obviously out for revenge for not getting what he thinks he is owed"

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose "I thought he might have something to do with this"

Flack and Hawkes finished there subs and exited the shop. "Ready to head back to the lab now?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah I guess so" Flack replied sipping the last of his drink and chucking the empty cup in the bin.

"come on then" Hawkes smiled, they made there way down the street towards the lab, walking in a comfortable silence until Flack stopped. "What's wrong?" Hawkes asked.

"It's him" he replied nodding his head towards the other side of the street.

"Who?" Hawkes asked looking to where Flack had nodded.

"Marcus, Marcus Casey" Flack replied "I need my gun, Hawkes"


	25. Chapter 25

**Look at me, 3 updates, 3 days in a row! :D! Enjoy :)**

"Are you sure you're sober enough to have it back?" Hawkes asked "I wouldn't want you to accidentally shoot someone because you've still got alcohol in your system"

"Hawkes, just give it to me, I'm not going to shoot anybody, I just want to scare him" Flack replied keeping one eye on Marcus who was heading down an ally.

"Okay okay" Hawkes discretely pulled the gun from his pocket and handed it to Flack. "Just be careful with it"

"I will" Flack said sliding the gun into his Jacket pocket, keeping his hand on it "Now come with me, I'll need you as back up"

Hawkes nodded.

Together both men made their way across the street and down the ally they had just seen Marcus head down, the walked right to end the ally, it then split off into two directions "Which way?" Hawkes whispered.

Flack looked both directions, unsure which one to take, then he spotted a man in some sort of cap walking up the left path way of the ally. "That way" he pointed.

"Okay" Hawkes replied "You first"

Danny Lindsay and Lucy were now snuggled up on the couch watching Snow White. Danny had convinced Lucy to sit in the middle of both of them as that was the 'snuggliest' spot.

The bit with the evil step mother and the apple came on, Lucy turned and hid her face into Lindsay's arm. "Scary" she mumbled.

"It's okay Lucy, I'll tell you when it over" Danny replied, certain that she hadn't realised whose arm she had hid her face into.

Lindsay carefully wrapped her arm around Lucy "I'll protect you"

"It's over Luce" Danny told her.

Lucy looked up and saw she had been cuddled up to Lindsay "You 'tected me?"

"I did, I'll always protect you sweet heart" Lindsay told her. She swallowed "I protected you that night with Shane"

"You shooted him though Mummy"

"Only to save you Lucy, he was going to hurt you and Daddy, so I had to protect you, I couldn't stand there and watch him hurt the two most precious people in my life"

"Like how the prince protects Snow white cos he loves her?"

"Yes just like that" Lindsay smiled.

"So you're my prince?" Lucy asked cocking her head to one side.

"No, I'm your Mummy, I do the same job as a prince would though"

Lucy smiled "I like having you as my Mummy" then resting her head back on Lindsay's arms she snuggled up with Mr Rabbit to watch the rest of the film.

Danny looked over at Lindsay and gave her a big grin "I'm proud of you" he mouthed over the top of Lucy's head.

Back in the crime lab Mac and Stella were still in his office discussing what they should do next "I'm going to send a radio message out, letting everyone know that Marcus Casey is now a top priority" Mac told her.

"Okay, I'll get Adam to go through all the security footage, see if we can spot him anywhere on the streets"

"I'm also going to send someone to stand watch at Danny and Lindsay's door, I think he may try to take Lucy again"

"Do you think he would? Surely he would know we would be watching her like a hawk now?"

"Stella, I think this man is capable of anything and he will do what ever it takes to get what he wants"

Stella nodded "We better act fast then, before he strikes again"

Hawkes and Flack followed Marcus slowly from behind, they had no idea where he was going.

Marcus realised he had taken a wrong turn somewhere and was now heading towards a dead-end, he turned to go back on himself and that's when he noticed the two cops behind him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled his gun out.

"Put that down Marcus, we don't want anyone to get hurt" Flack replied taking his gun from his pocket.

"No, as long as you have yours then I'll have mine" Marcus told him.

"Look, we just need you to come to the station with us. You know what you did was wrong and one way or another you are going to end up in prison. So lets just go now instead of playing a game of cat and mouse, that you know we will win" Flack said still holding his gun up.

"You're awfully calm" Marcus laughed "Especially for a man whose sister has just been killed"

"How did you know about...It was you wasn't it? You murdered her? You killed Sam"

Marcus began to clap "Well done, gold star for you"

"How dare you clap, you sick son of a bitch. My sister is dead because of you, she did nothing to deserve that" Flack spat.

"She was your sister and you and all your little friends at the science club pissed me off big time by first killing my brother and secondly giving me all that fake money. I had brought her back to you, the kid, I brought her back in one piece and my reward is fake money? Your sister deserved to die just because she was related to your sorry little ass"

"No, No my sister never deserved any of this, if anyone should have been killed, it should have been me, I was the one involved in the fake money, Sam knew nothing about it, she doesn't even work for the NYPD She was innocent in all of this." Flack replied angrily

"Well, if you want to die we can make that happen" Marcus smiled placing the his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"I'll shoot you before you shoot me" Flack replied holding his finger on the trigger.

Hawkes watched, not knowing what to do. Flack didn't have his bullet proof vest on, had he forgotten that he hadn't? Hawkes knew there was nothing he could do. He saw the look in both men's eyes, the look of sheer determination, they could both quite easily pull the trigger at that very moment.

And one did.


	26. Chapter 26

**So I'm weak and I couldn't leave you all waiting on that cliff hanger for too long and as this is only a small chapter I thought I'd post it :D**

_2 weeks later_

The whole team had gathered in the Castle Hall restaurant. They had the biggest table. Lucy was sat between Danny and Lindsay, then there was Stella, Mac, Sid, Hawkes, Adam and at the top of the table sat the man that everyone was here for Don Flack.

2 weeks ago back in the ally Flack had pulled his trigger before Marcus could pull his. He had hit the Casey brother in the chest killing him instantly. Flack wouldn't admit it to anyone but he felt no guilt for what he had done, He actually felt quite pleased with himself that he had killed the evil bastard who had tortured every ones life for the past few weeks.

He had of course been under investigation for the shooting, as he wasn't on duty and wasn't wearing the right protective clothing. They had just found out today that it was deemed a clean shoot, so that is why everyone was out to celebrate.

"Here's to Flack" Danny said holding up his glass.

"Flack" everyone smiled clinking their glasses with each other.

"Uncle Flack is my hero" Lucy smiled lifting her cup of lemonade. she turned to look at Lindsay "You're my hero too"

Lucy had also come on along way in the past two weeks, Danny had started going back to work and was now able to leave her with Lindsay. She still had the occasional nightmare of being away from her parents. But since she'd found out that Marcus was no longer around he had finally stopped haunting her dreams.

She had even asked Mac to take her back to the same park from where she was taken. Mac had been a little worried at first but Danny and Lindsay had told him to take her, So he had. She was a little hesitant at first about going in and she made sure Mac was watching her constantly by saying stuff like 'Uncle Mac watch me go down the slide" not that Mac had any plans to take his eyes off of her. By the end of the trip to the park though Lucy hadn't wanted to leave and was asking when Mac could take her again.

Mac had managed to get Louie's skull put back where it belonged and Danny hadn't known any different which Mac was thankful for. The Messer's were just getting their life sorted, back on track and the last thing Danny needed was to hear that Marcus had dug up Louie and brought his skull to the lab. Mac felt awful for lying to Danny but Stella had convinced him that it wasn't something that Danny needed to know, it wouldn't change anything that had happened if he found out about it.

A week after Flack had shot Marcus, Sam's funeral was held. It was a quiet affair with just her Grandma, Flack and the guys from the lab attending. Flack had made a heartfelt and poignant speech about his sister, there wasn't a dry eye in the house once he had finished. After the funeral everyone had gone down to the pub where Sam used to work, Which is what Flack knew she would have wanted. They all sat drinking and sharing memories of her till the early hours of the morning.

All eight members of the lab and Lucy all sat, laughing and chatting till their dinner arrived. They were all pleased that everything that had happened recently was now all in the past and they could all move on with there lives.

**So that's it. This story is over, I'm hoping the ending wasn't to disappointing. I want to say a massive thank you to anyone who has ever sat and read and/or reviewed this is it means so much to me! You are all stars! I have another story in the works called '_it's like catching lighting' _Which should be up by the beginning of next week :) Anyway a massive thank you again! :)**


End file.
